Blood Stains and Paint Rewritten
by vampheart410
Summary: My sister was the center of everything; everyone loved her and wanted to be her. Beauty, smarts, powerful powers, and was just the person you wanted to be. I was compared to her constantly; my older sister Jean Grey is the person I hate the most. Being alone hurt in more in ways than I could describe; that is until I met him and connected because he too was alone. Victor x OC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the written version of "Blood Stains and Paint". Unlike the other version I was unable to find any plot of the story until I came up with this one and have a full range of ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy this rewritten version.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

You ever have that one sibling who is perfect in every way that everyone compares you too? Well, that's my life as I have always been compared to my older sister. Emily your sister is so smart! Emily your sister is so beautiful! Emily you should be more like your sister, she is amazing! My name is Emily Grey, my older sister is the beautiful, powerful mutant known as Jean Grey. Yeah, I'm that bitch's younger sister. UGH! I hate her so much! Always being compared to her! In school, powers, beauty, fuck everything!

When I was younger living at the mansion, I constantly heard of my sister from other students and the teachers. Nothing I did seem to matter; if my grades weren't perfect, if I didn't exceed sports or training, if anything I did was perfect I had to be reminded of my sister. Yes, like my sister I have red hair but my is more red wine color as my hair falls to my lower waist is soft waves with my bangs falling around my face. Skin is porcelain with lush full lips, slender body with small round breast, and only five foot five. Like my older sister, I have telekinesis powers like Jean to move things with my mind. Though I do not have the telepath mind control powers like my sister, I do have a healing factor much like Logan's.

I hated training with my sister, so much I ignored her. Not like anyone took notice of me anyway. Spent most of my time in the art room or my own room painting, drawing, and sculpting. My art was my only outlet for me and I was pretty damn good. With money I saved up from my job at a coffee shop, allowance, and help from a few other people I was able to open a gallery when I was eighteen. I had gotten an agent named June who was able to make the gallery happen and boy it was great. All my art I had created was bought by several people and an actual rich woman saw my art and bought most of it. No one showed from besides the guest but I was used to it even though it hurt a whole lot. That day I made a pretty penny and I knew that I had a good thing going on for me.

June thought so as well, by the time I was twenty I had saved enough money where June found me a nice home in California. Leaving the mansion on my twenty birthday with everything I owned, no one seemed to care or notice that I was leaving; so I left without telling anyone. Finding a nice small loft that was a few blocks from the beach in California was perfect. Living there I felt free from my sister's shadow and was able to finally be myself. I opened my own gallery selling my art and sculptures as many tourist often came and bought what they liked. Even some higher paying customers came usually asking for a commission if I could paint something for them. I have three high rollers who love my work and have worked with them on a few projects such as home painting of their homes or help with some art museums. Though I don't just do paintings, June was able to get me a few modeling jobs for advertisements of perfumes and other products. Most of my work is in magazines and a few television commercials. The modeling I have as a second career just in case my art doesn't sell anymore. Everything was perfect, well as perfect as it could be.

It has been almost five years since I left the mansion; no one has called, written, or anything. The loneliness set in fast, if they weren't going to try and contact me then I wasn't going to go back begging if anyone knew I left. Keeping my mind off them, I kept busy with work to take my mind of them. I have tried to date but nothing seemed to fill that lonely feeling hell even the sex was not good and these men think their gods in bed -snort- yeah right.

Pulling from my thoughts when I heard my phone go off when a familiar ringtone caught my attention, placing my paint brush down I lifted my phone only to smile at the message. Strange how we keep in contact, we don't text or call everyday as I know he has his own busy life. As strange as it seems that I feel a great joy from hearing from him that the loneliness washes away like a river washing the land away in a flood. I know my distance from his as his missions take him around the world, even he wouldn't like a bothersome woman texting him every day. Though when we do talk it is very rewarding, he doesn't talk often besides listening to me about my day and my work. Sexting was absolutely awesome, we tease each other so much we have a little game to see who will cave in and call. So far I am losing by one point while Victor is – Opps!

Oh screw it, yes I am sex texting with the famous, murderous villain know as Victor Creed. You're probably wondering why he would ever call or text someone like me. I will tell you my little tale, it started five months ago at the Bellagio Hotel where my agent June was to be married and where we first met.


	2. 5 Months Ago

I sat in the back of the car watching the casinos and hotels pass by in the car June had arranged to pick me up at the airport. The flight from New York was a pain in the ass, the heavy storm that had hit delayed my plane for two extra hours. It wasn't bad sitting in first class waiting for the plane to take off but the annoyance of everyone complaining and some idiot business man chatting on his phone loudly. Anyway, once we landed I rushed to the exit apologizing to the driver who kept telling me it was okay. Once all my bags were in the car the driver sped off. My agent, June, was getting married at the Bellagio hotel to some football player named Tristen Bates; I don't know what team or position but as long as June was happy then so was I.

I sighed heavily as I was tired from the photoshoot in New York but rain always makes me sluggish with no energy. Finally pulling up to the hotel only to find the outside dark as the beautiful lights of the hotel were shimmering bright. The fountain out front drawing in people to watch the wondrous water works dance. The driver took out my bags and I thanked him as I gave him a nice tip before walking into the famous hotel. I can see many people in the lobby as the machines people gambling on rung loud in my ears as well as the stares of others. Who wouldn't stare at model that many people would know or see in magazines? I was clearly dressed for fashion seeing I rushed out of the shoot before I could change into comfortable cloths, I was hoping to get to have dinner with June but that wasn't happening.

I was in navy blue and floral printed skater dress with a mint thin belt around my waist. My favorite Christian Dior black lace peep toe bow pumps that fit my small feet. Beautiful hues of blue and black freshwater pearls make this bangle shimmer. Six rows of grade A, off round pearls wrap around to feature a bracelet without a metal or a clasp. Chanel black multi-strand beaded necklace with flower charm, my washed pvc cross body bag I keep my wallet, phone, sunglasses, and sketch book with my drawing utensils in my pencil case. My right hand was holding the handle to my large suit case as I stepped up to the front desk. (**A/N: link to outfit in profile**.)

A man in his late forties stood behind the desk in uniform with his name tag spelled out 'Burton' whom smiled at me, "Hello miss and welcome to the Bellagio. How can help you?"

"Checking in, Emily Grey," I answered as I dug out my wallet and IPhone.

Burton looked down at his screen as he typed quickly on the keypad below, "Ah Miss Grey, we have a slight problem with your room."

Oh great now what.

"What is wrong with my room?" I tried not to sound irritated as I asked.

"A pipe from the room above broke and flooded the room you were supposed to be placed in," Burton explained.

"But I already paid for the room for the entire week, as well as other things because of the wedding that is supposed to happen," my left eye was twitched as I was not happy.

"Yes, we are aware of that but we have moved you from your one bed room to our guest suite in apology for the room being ruin," Burton said which made me confused.

"A suite?" I paled as I gulped lightly.

I usually don't go for suites if I am staying in a hotel especially this fancy of one. I like simple room that isn't so high up, I don't like heights. Even planes I get really nervous and scared, but as long as I am drawing and listening to music to keep my head out of the height of the air I am fine.

"Yes, we have booked you for the week with no extra cost in the Salone Suite, we have also given you full access to our Spa and Salone facility with a full refund," Burton told me then looked up at him as he waited for my answer.

I swallowed then nodded my head, "Fine thank you."

He smiled as he took my card and I.D. Burton smiled as he handed my things before going back to typing.

"And how many keys will you need?" he asked.

"Three," I answered as he nodded.

He made the keys and handed to me while telling me what floor I was on nodded my thanks and went to my room. Walking over to the elevators as I pressed the up button my phone began to ring, pulling out my phone I saw it was June calling.

Swiping right I placed the phone to my ear, "Hello June….. Yes I am fine, I just checked in and heading to my room…. I know I am sorry, damn storm made me late….. Still I like to stay on schedule… I know I am too young to be such a work-a-holic….. No, I am going to go sleep in a bit but I drink first after the day I've had…. You too, goodnight."

I hung up as I walked into the elevator, the doors shut and up we went as my stomach dropped. I groaned as I counted to myself to keep my jitters at bay.

_~DING_!~

My grey eyes opened as doors opened and I quickly stepped out as I went to my door. Slipping the key in, I turned the handle and walked in only to find myself stunned. Seeing the room as the curtains were open as the white curtain blurred the night lights; a beautiful cerulean couch with olive green and grey pattern pillows on the 'L' shaped couch and a round glass table in front. The floor was an off bronze color with a cobalt blue floral pattern. Small desk and olive rolling chair closer to the door. As I entered to see the bed in white blankets with two olive green patterned pillows in front of four white fluffed pillows. In front of the bed was again an olive long love seat. Two lamps on each side of the bed on black and white modern short dressers with the wall background a metallic brown and soft robin egg blue floral pattern. Large screen television. mounted on the wall above a deep brown dresser with special morning condiments. Leaving my suitcase in front of the bed, I walked into the bathroom as was even more impressed. The tub is a whirlpool with a separate shower with deluxe spa products on the small shelf. Separate area for the toilet, full of towels and robes, and the sink a white marble twin sink with mirror vanity for doing makeup. **(A/N: I am describing as best I can of the actually room on the Bellagio website.)**

Damn this place is beautiful, thank you bad plumbing!

Luging my large suitcase onto the lovely bed, I began to unpack. Once I unpack I glanced at the clock as it read on the dot, ten o'clock. At that moment my stomach growled and I knew I needed food, plane food sucked which is why I usually brought my own snacks. Sighing, I grabbed my bag I walked out of the room after placing a 'Do Not Disturbed' sign on the outside knob. Finding a nice restaurant with a table not by the window but still a nice view as I ordered my food as they brought me my dry martini. Not a mixed drink fan with all the flavors, more like whiskey, vodka, gin. You know the hard stuff even though I can't get drunk no thanks to my healing factor of mine; I get a warm fuzzy feeling but that is it. Pulling out my sketch book and pencils I began to sketch out the table ware and flowers at my table. Beautiful tulips, lilies, white roses, and birds of paradise. Being caught into my sketch, I didn't see the person walk up behind me.

"It's that drink too strong for a frail of your size," shivers rushed up my sides and spine.

Griping the sides of my side I turned around to see the Beast.

"Victor Creed," my wide grey eyes stared up at amber.

I watched him walked around the table as he sat from across from me as he adjusted his suit and stared at me with his predator grin.

"So the lamb knows my name," he stared at me as if he would throw me on the table and eat me there and not in a sexual way.

I shifted back into my chair as I kept my guard up while shutting my sketch book with the pencil in the middle onto the table.

"I know more about you Victor than any woman in this hotel would ever know," I replied knowing if I lied he would know. Logan also had that sense of smell to tell if someone was lying or not, all ferals have it. Everything is heightened.

He tilted his head in a curious manner as he played with one of the utensils which happened to be the knife then looked back at me as he crossed his palms together in his lap, "Do tell, lamb."

I grabbed my martini, swishing the liquor in the glass before taking a sip then placing it down again.

I looked right into his eyes and spoke, "You are Victor Creed or Sabretooth for your feral name. Hired killer to many who probably pay you a great sum of money seeing you are wearing a very expensive suit, which by the way looks extremely handsome on you."

Oh I want to eat my foot right now! Fuck he was really hot in that suit.

"So lamb knows quite a bit, did your dear X-Men tell you that?" he inquired.

Right there, my temper flared as my eyes narrowed which he took notice.

"No one had to tell me what you do or how you work Victor. Just something simple to figure out due to your nature," I hissed lowly at him making sure I didn't cause a scene. "As for the X-Men, if I had the power you have, I would have killed them off myself or hired a hit man but unfortunately I don't have that power."

His grin dropped as I guess he was shocked for me to tell him this even though he looked stoic in his expression. Grabbing my drink, I chugged the last of it before slamming the glass down onto the white table. Pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming. Memories that I wish I could forever erase came back all too fast as I let out a heavy sigh.

The waiter came as he placed my food down in front of me, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Whiskey no ice," I replied coldly.

The waiter looked at Victor, "And you sir?"

"He isn't staying, Victor was just leaving," I interrupted quickly as I didn't look at him.

I could hear him chuckle as talked to the waiter that he was just leaving, I could hear him stand up and from the corner of my eye walk pass me. He could have stayed, he has that animal and dark powerful aura about him could make anyone break under his whim, yet he got up and left. No comment, just a chuckle and left.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chase between Emily and Victor will be continued in the chapters to come. **


	3. 5 Months Ago part 2

**OH MY GAWD! Thank you so much for loving my story! I am over joyed that I am all of you are favorites, follow, and review this story. **

**I love you all and thank you for liking my story!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

_The dream was in a shrouded mist as images of two people laying on a bed. Moans of passion were heard as the large male was on top the female. The dream moved closer shadowing the male and females faces as it showed that the man was moving his hands over the woman's body. Massaging her breast with his large callus hands as his hands were long and sharp. Slow movements as her legs hitched up over his hips as he moved forward. Each thrust earned from each other only fueled their passion as they moved together faster. The heat of the moment grew as the man sat up as his hands moved under the woman's waist to lift her up just a bit as he moved faster and faster._

_Soon both were moaning and grunting as they both were reaching their peak as –_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I lifted my head off the mattress as my cheek was wet from my drool that spilled onto the spot where I was laying.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Huh?

I looked at my phone as it read eight forty seven, who the hell is banging on my door at this hour and waking me from a dream that has me strangely aroused?

"Emily!" Oh shit I forgot about the breakfast thing.

Throwing the blankets off I got up and ran to the door as I threw it open to see June with her hands on her hips.

"June," she was in a black pencil skirt with a lilac ruffle blouse with black heels. Her black hair was curled with her makeup all nice with her pout and glare. "I am so sorry."

June looked at me then her shoulders dropped, "Emily you look like shit."

I let out a small laugh as I let her in, "Thanks."

"Wow this is amazing, when I went to find out where you were staying I was shocked to hear they upgraded you to something this nice and was nervous since it was so high up," June spoke as I closed the door and walked with her as I sat on the love seat in front of the bed.

"I am fine just as long as I don't go by the window, crap let me get ready June and," I went to the bathroom.

"It was canceled."

I stared at myself in the mirror before walking out looking confused, "What?"

"We canceled the breakfast as Tristen's grandmother hurt her ankle on the stairs and was rushed to the doctor real quick. Most of his family went so I canceled, I came to get you and tell you it was canceled," June explained.

"Oh my gawd is she okay?" Seriously that woman was ninety six, who wouldn't be worried.

"I am going with Tristen in a minute but I wanted to see you and this room. Seriously, thank the bad plumbing," I laughed as I nodded.

"I said the same thing when I saw the room," we both smiled as she gave me a hug. I love June as if she was my real sister instead of Jean.

"Glad you are here Emmy," she whispered in my ear.

"Me too," we pulled back as we stared at each other only to burst out laughing again.

She pulled away as she straightened her skirt, "I will call you later on about the fittings and where they will be at."

"Thanks," I gave a closed lip smile.

June left as I was now wide awake as I started to get ready to get something to eat. Taking a hot shower, doing my hair and makeup as I picked out my dress. It was a thin strap dress with a white ruffle top with a black bead pleated bodice and with an African purple floral soutache skirt. Two silver chain pale purple bead heart necklace, six inch platform wedge with black cross strap peep toe with a black flower on the outer part of the heel and my black bag with my sketch book and personal items.

Grabbing my room key as I left my room to head down to get something to eat, I am famished. I waited for the elevator to open and when it did I couldn't believe my eyes.

Victor chuckled as he looked at me, "Well this is a pleasant surprise, it is the lamb."

Are you kidding me?!

I groaned as I stepped into the elevator and pressed for the first floor. I tried to ignore him but I could feel his eyes burn against my skin.

Rolling my eyes I looked at him with a glare, "Stop starring, you gaze is going to burn a hole in my dress."

He chuckled darkly as he turned to take a step towards me as I took a step back into the corner as he bent down to my face. "If my gaze burns through I hope the view is quite tasteful."

I glared hard as his grin turned dark. Why does he have to be hot?

Well guess what, my idiot sell decided to take over. Just as the doors opened I kneed Victor in the crotch hard as he grunted and grin dropped. I pushed him back to rush out of the elevator before he could grab me.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die! I'M GOING TO DIE!

I put my fist in my mouth as I bit down hard. I can't believe I did that, seriously he is going to kill me. No one I think would survive hitting the greatest killer in the crotch beside Logan but C'MON! It's Victor fucking Creed!

I walked briskly through the crowd as I put my fist down as I walked around until I slowed down and looked behind me. I didn't see Victor but I probably knew he was pissed, feeling my stomach grumble I gave another look back before going to get something to eat.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Oh my god Emily you look amazing!" June gushed.

I wanted to kill myself as I look at myself in the mirror as I stared at the bride's maid dress that was picked out for me. It was a lovely design and color but the gushing of woman and crying was getting on my nerves. The dress was an ice blue silk chiffon is delicately gathered across the sweetheart neckline, which then flows from the waistline to an open full length skirt, revealing a luxurious metallic lace column skirt beneath. Finished beautifully with a scallop hemline edge and reappearing at the back neckline, this style makes a glamorous evening dress. I love this dress even though it was longer than me even if I wore heels.

~*~ **Beauty and the Beast – Tale as Old as Time** ~*~

I turned when I heard my phone go off as June picked it up since she was closer as I turned back to the mirror.

"Hello…. Huh? Lamb? Who are you calling Lamb?"

My eyes opened wide when I heard June speak.

I spun around as I took a step, "June wait!" Right as I took a step I fell off the center step thingy to exam myself in the mirror to fall hard on the ground.

"Oh Emily are you okay?" June and her mother helped me up as I groaned.

I groaned to glare lightly as I took the phone, "Gimmie." I picked my dress up as I rushed to the back dressing rooms. Slamming the door shut I put the phone to my ear to hiss softly, "How the hell did you get this number Victor?"

I heard him chuckle from the other side, "I have my ways lamb."

"What do you want Victor? I am seriously not in the mood for your antics?" I growled.

I could hear him hum to himself as he shifted in a sheet, "You kneed me pretty good in the elevator lamb."

I pale then I gathered up my courage to say, "I'm surprised you had any balls to begin with."

I slammed my head into the wall. CRAP!

"Humph. Lamb has fangs," he grumbled even though I could hear in his voice that he was grinning.

"Says the mammoth who's over weight." I slammed my head several times into the wall until I heard a knock.

"Emily are you okay?" I turned to the door as I heard June.

"Yeah I'm fine, I will be out soon," I tried to sound cheerful… enough.

"Okay," she replied as I heard her walk away.

I put the phone to my ear, "Enough fun and games Victor what do you want?"

"Meet me in the lobby by seven o'clock, and dress in something… elegant."

Before I could answer he hung up making me stare at my cell confused.

"What just happened?"

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Know all of you are expecting more but I like to keep you on your toes wanted more! ^_^**

**Love you all!**


	4. 5 Months Ago part 3

**Sorry for the delay, I updated my One Piece story "Unconditionally" before this because I got writers block but now I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you everyone for following, favorite, and reviewing I love you all. Thanks!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

I stood nervous in the elevator as it moved downward to the main lobby of the Bellagio as I would have to meet Victor. I could have not gone but the curiosity got the better of me to know what the great Beast wanted from me. I dressed in what I could make elegant of the dress I had in my suit case which was a Haney Miranda navy blue jersey mini dress with my favorite black lace peep toe pumps. Both a sparkly necklace and earrings aremade of peacock colored Bermuda blue (blue teal green tone) genuine crystallized Swarovski teardrops and come in silver rhodium finish. I had my hair pulled and pinned back with my hair fall in loose curls as he bangs fell loose around my face. Makeup was simple with smoky blue eyeshadow and wine color lipstick which I need to get more as I am running out of. **(A/N: dress picture is in profile.)**

_Ding_!

I jumped in my skin as the doors opened letting in all the sounds of the casino and the chatter of the people. I walked out moving around the other guest at the Bellagio as I started to look for Victor Creed as I stood in the main lobby. Looking at my phone with my glittering blue butterfly case as it was seven o'clock.

"Looking for me?"

Just like that my breath was caught in my throat as I slowly turned to see him, dressed sharp in a black and grey suit with no tie.

I stared at him as I looked at him with a glared and spoke, "Why do you always wear black? You look like you are going to a funeral."

Damn you mouth!

He smirked as he began to walk around me as if he was eyeing up his prey.

I glared away as I pressed my hand onto his chest stopping him.

"I'm not a piece of meat Victor so stop looking at me like one," I glowered as I stood my ground knowing I shouldn't be talking back but I won't be scared of him.

He hummed as he seemed amused as he chuckled bring his hand up slow on my back bringing me to him as I was against his chest looking up. "Keep it up lamb or I might devour you."

And once again.

I gave my half closed alluring look that I could come up with as I said, "Good, maybe I will get my satisfaction from an animal who isn't a man."

My mental self was bitching at me saying I was going to get killed but the taken back look Victor gave me was **PRICELESS**!

I grinned as I moved back from his grasp and towards the door swaying my hips.

"Let's go Beasty, I'm hungry," I called out to him as I hid my fist from him as I walked away while trying to shove it in my mouth.

I pulled it out as I felt Victor appear beside me as I didn't look up but I could sense he was ready to pounce and hell I might even let him. He lead me to the front where a slick black '66 Chevy Camaro SS with black tinted windows. How I know this? I baby sit a young boy on the lower floor of my apartment when his mother is working late at the hospital. His name is Johnathan and he love his cars and trucks more than any eight year old I have seen or known.

Anyway back to the story I walked up to the car stunned to see it until Victor opened the door.

"Well aren't you being just a perfect gentlemen," I commented blissfully with a small smile.

"Only for the best," he replied while I slide onto the leather chair to look up at him with a smile to reply, "Bullshit."

He closed the door to walk around the front to enter the driver side as I put my seat belt on. Placing the key into the ignition as the engine roared to life, Victor put the Camaro in drive and drove off.

I noticed that Victor didn't put his seat belt on, "Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?"

"Don't need it," he answered. "Live through worst and died through most fights. No seat belt is gonna do shit for me."

"Oh," I looked down then out the window as the casino's and hotels passed by.

"Where are you taking me? You never said why I had to be dressed up?" I looked at him as he had his right arm resting on his seat rest while leaning back in his seat.

"Can't a man ask a young artist out to a nice dinner?" he answered calmly as he didn't look at me.

I was taken back when he said artist but then it clicked. "You looked me up didn't you? You curious cat."

He huffed with a grin, "Couldn't help myself, and besides I had to look up the only survivor who kneed me the balls yesterday."

"You deserved it." I sat back in my seat with a smile as I looked out the window.

He didn't reply after that as it didn't bother me as I couldn't come up with anything else to say. We sat in silence for several minutes as Victor drove around on the streets in his dark muscle car. Music of the 80's was softly playing from the radio as my head leaned again the seat. I should be scared for my life due to the fact that Victor could kill me, torture me, rape me, sell my to some crime boss, the possibilities are endless. Though I didn't feel scare or feel any fear with Victor beside me except I felt more comfortable with him than anything really. Strange I know.

Soon I felt the car slow down as I looked to see we had pulled into the parking lot of a large building with a beautiful view of a fountain next to the building. Pulling up to the valet as some guy in his twenties opened my door as he helped me out.

Victor walked around throwing the guy the keys as his hand slide around my waist making me blush, "Get a scratch on it and I'll slit your throat." Victor threatened the guy who pale dramatically before nodding.

He pushed his hand against me to get walking. I looked up at him, "Was it necessary to do that? He looked like he was going to piss his pants."

"That car cost more than any paycheck he will ever get especially the time I put in to fix it," he answered proudly.

"You really do love that car, don't you?"

"I do; I spent hard time fixing and finding parts for that Camaro especially the custom engine I put in makes it even more profitable," Victor explained as we entered a glass elevator.

"How much did you put into the car?" I was curious as too much he spent on his car since he seems to love it so much.

"Bought the car for a hundred and eight thousand," my mouth dropped. He smirked as he was very amused my expression. "It gets better," he continued. "Forty-thousand for replacement parts, a hundred and thirty thousand for the custom engine, a thousand for the tires so they don't burn out on the road due to the powerful engine, and nine hundred for the paint job."

If I was in a cartoon my mouth would be at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"That is nearly three hundred thousand dollars!" I exclaimed completely shocked that he spent so much for a car.

"I'm aware of the cost lamb besides we're here," he answered as I looked to see the elevator doors open.

We stepped out as we saw a podium with a well dress man in a black suit stood behind the podium. The well dress man was in his older fifties in his well-trimmed mustache and brown hair slick back. Victor guided with his arm around my waist as his large hand rest on my right hip as we walked up to podium.

"Welcome sir and madam to the La Reve, do you have a reservation?" the man asked politely.

"Creed," Victor spoke as his hand tightened on my hip as he pulled me closer to him.

Some odd reason I didn't move away, I liked it when he moved me closer. That sad lonely feeling I have was gone, I wasn't cold but warm in his presence. Strange how I feel more content with this Beast than any other person besides June but not in a sexual way with her.

"Ah yes Mr. Creed we have your table ready," the man smiled grabbed two menu while a well dress woman came up to take his place. "Follow me please."

As we walk I looked at the surrounding of beautiful painting on the walls, the tables all round with white table cloth draped over. Navy blue napkins folded into fans while sitting on the white plates as the silverware was neatly placed on the right side of the plate. Chairs were cherry wood with white plush cousin; the floor was black granite with the walls painted a lovely cream with the drapes on the window also matching the napkins. As we walked the room was chilly as I moved close to Victor as goosebumps run up my legs and arms knowing he was warmer. I knew he was warm as his hand radiated heat through my dress, as odd as it is the warmth was pleasant. Faintly I heard a grumble from Victor's chest almost like a purr as his arm moved around my frame more as his right hand laid flat on the side of my belly. The waiter brought us up a flight of small flight of stairs to the second floor of the restaurant as we were guided to our table by a large rectangle window.

Victor moved away from me as my body grew cold as I almost pouted but I smiled as Victor pulled out my chair for me. I walked over as I sat down in the seat, "Aren't you just being the perfect gentleman tonight."

My body shivered as I felt his hot breath on my ear as I could hear him growl which was really turning me on as he whispered, "Oh I'm not gentle in any way."

Goosebumps rushed over my skin as my lower core warmed deeply as I blushed as he chuckled to take his seat beside me looking smug as he grinned while taking the menu from the man as I took the my menu as well.

"Your waiter will be here shortly, enjoy," the well-dressed man spoke before bowing and walking off.

Opening the menu as I glanced from section of the menu to see what they had as many options looked very delicious from the brief description the menu gave for the items. Feeling someone staring I looked up from my menu to see Victor staring.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked back at my menu, "Keep staring and you'll burn a hole through me."

"I hoping to burn a hole through that dress to see what lies underneath," his tone was husky as my body grew hot as my lower regions tingled.

I hummed as his response as I couldn't help but to continue smiling. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him in some odd way I couldn't describe or understand. Like my body wanted to be near him to feel his touch and listen to his dominate voice that makes me hot all over. Even if he could smell my arousal I don't give two shits. I haven't been with anyone in three years and my vibrator can only do so much. If we fuck then throw me on the table and have your way with me.

I squeaked as Victor grabbed my chair dragging it over to him as his hot breath was against my ear and neck making me shiver with need. "You scent is intoxicating, almost as if you want me," he growled as he trailed his nose down the curve of my neck to my shoulder growling lowly.

Turning my head to meet his whiskey amber eyes, my grey eyes glinted in the light as I grinned as his nose was just an inch away, "I won't deny that, Beasty."

Using my powers I moved myself back away from Victor just before he moved forward as if he was to kiss me only to see him frown as I took away that opportunity while grinning. As his frown turned into a dark feral grin letting out a low chuckle as me moved back against his seat and right when our waiter appeared.

Tall male in his late twenties with brown hair, green eyes, and light tan skin while dressed in black slacks with a dark navy button up shirt and a black apron around his waist. "Good evening, my name is Louis and I will be your waiter tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink while you look at our menu?"

Louis asked politely as I stared up at him giving a sweet innocent look knowing I could feel the large ferals stare on my skin, "I will have a Grey Goose Gimlet with a glass of water please."

"Fine choose miss and you sir?" Louis asked with his hands behind his back.

"Jack Daniel Whiskey," Victor replied dully to the waiter who walked away. "No girly drink?"

"I can't stand girly drinks; I prefer vodka, gin, whiskey as your choice, with a cocktail here or there. Besides it isn't like I can get drunk from any of them or get really tipsy."

"How so?"

I looked up as I closed my menu in my lap, "I have a healing factor like you and your brother."

His eyebrows rose in interest, "Really?"

"Yes, though it is a pain as sometimes I wish I could get drunk sometimes. It also sucks when I can take in pain killers to get rid of a headache or if I broke something. I don't have a good pain tolerance."

"Yes, the healing factor does negate the effects of pain killers. After being shot, stabbed, or blown up the pain is always the most annoying part," he explained.

"I'll never get used to it," I frowned as I really hated pain. My tolerance was below the average level for some people, I just feel the pain more strongly than what others would feel.

Victor didn't say anything as our waiter came back with our drinks, giving Louis what we would like to eat he left as I took a big sip of my drink. Crossing my legs under the table as I rested my hands on my laps. "So Victor, why did you really ask me out tonight? Didn't have anyone to kill to fill your time tonight?"

Oh look there goes my mouth again.

Light chuckle as he picked his own drink up, "No that was the day before you told me to leave when I first met you."

"Who'd you kill?"

"Aren't you being curious little lamb?" Victor smirked.

"It's not like I have a big social life to tell anyone Victor or anyone to even believe what I tell them about what you did." Seriously I don't.

Even on my Facebook page that I have to show off my art, I am hardly ever on except to tell people who like my stuff when I have something new coming out to sell. Even with modeling I usually keep quiet around others and talk when I am talked too. I'm not shy but it's just I like to keep my personal life out from my business as I fear it could create problems. Mutants aren't like by hardly anyone in the U.S. and being one I really didn't want to lose my job or anything that I owned. If anyone found out I was a mutant I would lose my modeling career, my apartment, my art or my shop where I sell my art and I sure as hell am not going back to the mansion with sister and everyone else living there.

I won't go back no matter what happens.

**SNAP!**

Huh? I looked up when Victor snapped his fingers in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked do you have any friends?" he answered as he watched me cautiously.

"Not many no. June has always been there since I was eighteen and helped me with my art to get me out of that horrible mansion. There is also Alex in my apartment complex who I get along with and babysit her son when she is getting home late from work; she's nurse at the hospital in my town. Unfortunately, no I don't really think I have many friends. With work I just like to keep my personal life away from it all seeing not many people like mutants. If anyone would find out, I could lose everything that I work so hard to achieve," I looked away sadden while I twirled my drink between my index and thumb as I continued. "My art is everything to me, and when other people comment or buy which many artist don't succeed to sell their art; I am so lucky and grateful that people enjoy and love what I create to put in their home or give as a gift. Modeling was just something on the side just in case I couldn't sell my art anymore but I have to be very careful when I do. Social media would tear me apart and destroy who I am if they knew I was a mutant."

"Do you wish you weren't a mutant?" he question was calm.

"Sometimes yes, I do wish I wasn't a mutant because of all the dangers that follow. Many mutants out in the world are being killed, burned, torture or something worst I don't know; I get scared for my life when I hear about people bad mouthing or threatening someone or what they hear from the news or magazines," I quickly wiped away a tear that escaped my eye. "I rather sit at home locked away in my studio panting than listen to everyone complain about mutants. I don't hate them as I feel sorry that many have to suffer for what other bad mutants do."

"What about me? I kill for a living," Victor stated.

"That is true yet it is who you are and you are really good at it. That is your choice to do so Victor, not mind to tell you what to do with your life or you tell me how to live my own. Everyone has a choice in that matter, I only wish people could give mutants a chance especially the one who are weaker than others. Do you hate me for believing in this?" I stared at him as I really wanted to know.

He looked at his glass swirling the liquor slowly, "No, I don't. Everyone has a choice as you said to do what they want with their life. Those without powers or the human I can't stand as they grow stupid each year or as the century will go by."

"I will agree with you there, many people have their heads shoved up their ass thinking they are better than anyone. I can't even watch television without hearing such idiotic nonsense or about some stupid celebrity and their problems. Picky with my music too or the television shows that I watch to pass the time, hell even movies bore me sometimes," I agreed as my lips slowly turned upward. "You know it is strange how I'm sitting here with you talking."

"How so?"

"Victor, you and I know you're a big time criminal. Everyone at the mansion is scared of from what I remember."

"And you aren't?"

I shook my head, "I don't feel scared really, I mostly feel calm and content in your presence. I really don't know how to describe it but I rather be with you that anyone else from everyone at the mansion to my work and being home alone. I truly don't know why but I feel a whole lot happier with you. Weird I know."

He nodded his head to the side, "Doesn't matter if it is weird or not."

"To some people it might."

"I don't give a rat's ass what others think, I do what I want when I want. You are a whole lot more interesting to say the truth."

Now it was my turn to be taken back by his words, "Really? Do tell?"

"You have the balls to talk back to me and hit me in the groin without having me want to rip your neck out."

"That is good to know."

"Heh, that and you are smarter than most. Jimmy and everyone in that damn goon squad of his are much dumber than they think."

"Your brother is an asshole by the way, just throwing that out there."

He grinned, "And I'm not?"

"Oh I like you better than him trust me. He is up there on my hit list with my sister."

"What he do to you?"

I drank the last of my alcohol, "Prick threw me off a bridge."

Victor's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Some idiot named Deadpool attacked him for no reason and seriously came out of nowhere."

"Fucking Wade attacked him!"

"You know this guy?"

Victor groaned as he covered his face with his hand to drag it down, "That fucker is a real pain in the ass, worked with him years ago. What did he and Jimmy do?"

"Well, Deadpool set off a bomb and instead of trying to run from it which I know I could. Your brother threw me off a bridge where ten feet blow I hit freezing cold water in the middle of winter when I was eleven. I am now deathly afraid of heights."

"Fuck, when I see Jimmy again I'll beat the shit out of him for ya and Wade as well."

I smiled as I softly chuckled, "Thanks you don't have too. I gave Logan an ear full as well as the professor did too."

"Why were you with Jimmy anyway?" now how is the curious cat?

"I ordered books that I had to pick up and he went to get more cigars so I said he would bring me to the bookstore after he got his cigars. It was my own Christmas book to myself since I usually never got much since I moved to the mansion after my parents gave me to the professor." Fuck I need another drink or several if I talked about my parents.

Victor must have noticed my distain for my parent and didn't ask which I was glad about. At the same time our food arrived and we began to eat. We talked some more until it was time to leave. The drive back was silent as Victor's hand rested on my leg near my knee as his thumb moved in soft small circles which I enjoyed silently. I wish I knew what was going through his head, it was strange having him listen to me. I expected threats and him just being rude like the rumors I heard throughout the mansion when I was young. Hell, I even saw him fight with Logan and boy was that bloody and with so much rage between him. Though with dinner was very nice, I feel like there is more to Victor than what other people see.

Yes, he is a crazy killer monster, but he is good at it and probably make a hell of a living out of it. Again his choice to do so, but he was extremely intelligent. He speaks several languages fluently and can read in every language too. He didn't tell me of his past which I respect but he did tell me what it was like living through the different eras. To hear the pain and hatred in his voice really hurt me as I could feel he was truly lonely back then, even more if he didn't have Logan. Even with them fighting, Victor still very much cares for his brother no matter how many fights they get in. Victor to me is really amazing to do so much and learn and just even in all his pain he was successful in he own line of work like me. I worked hard to be where I am as he did to survive.

If I stayed at the mansion, I truly think I would have lost my mind.

Once back at the hotel it was passed ten o'clock and I had to be up early for the wedding bridal luncheon with June and everyone else since it was cancelled yesterday. Victor had his arm around my waist as we walked through the lobby and casino to get to the elevator that would bring us up to my room. In the elevator, Victor leaned against the wall as I leaned against him a little.

"Victor."

"Hmm?"

I stared at the floor while I softly spoke, "Thank you for tonight. I haven't had this much of a good time in a long time."

"Don't mention it," He mumbled back.

I looked at him, "No really Victor, you didn't have to do any of this. You still haven't told me why which you probably won't but." I felt embarrassed as looked down at the floor trying to get the words out. "I'm glad you did"

"Stop talking."

"Huh?" Right as I looked back up at him his left hand moved up around my neck as his lips pressed against mine.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this cliff hanger! Muahahahahahahaha**

**Got to leave you all wanting more, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. 5 Months Ago part 4

"Stop talking."

"Huh?" Right as I looked back up at him, his left hand moved up against my neck as his lips pressed against mine.

My eyes widen as I tried to move back away yet he pulled me closer with his right arm still hooked around my waist. My face grew hot as he softly growled that made me shiver and my lower core ache. His lips parted as his tongue glided across mine which made me blush harder. Pressing back as my hand moved onto his chest gliding upward around his neck to pull myself closer. Victor growled as I could feel his erection press against my stomach. His arms moved down my frame making me shiver to grasp the underside of my thighs to pick me up letting my legs wrap around his waist. Victors groin pressed hard against my soaking panties while pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Moving my tongue against his rough tongue our kiss went wild as we battle for dominance. My manicure nails dug into eh back of his neck and short haired skull until I had to pull back to breath as his mouth went to my neck. Victor's mouth kiss, nipped, and sucked on my neck till he bit down hard.

"Ahhhh!" I cried out as my body shook with pleasure when he bit me making my legs squeeze tighter around him.

Hearing him growl as he racked his fangs over my sensitive skin on my neck making me whimper with pleasure. Fuck, if he really bites down hard again I will cum. My neck has always been sensitive when someone bite me.

"Victor," I said his name through my heavy breathing.

His hips moved against me as I moaned again as his claws dipped sharply into my inner thighs. "You taste sinfully delicious," he growled huskily.

I couldn't contain my whimper of pleasurable pain as my core against his member as my whole body ached for him. Hot, wet rough tongue moved from the curve of my neck to move up to my ear as he sucked on the earlobe then lick the back of it to nip at the tip.

"Fucking tease," I wimpy whined as I pushed on his chest.

"You've been teasing me with your erotic arousal smell of yours. This short revealing dress giving me the most wonderful view of your naked breast whenever you lean forward. Now that is a terrible tease," he spoke sexually dark words as he nuzzled his nose into my hair as he pinched my right nipple through my cloths.

I moaned as I blushed more if I ever could blush more than a tomato, "You said to dress elegant though."

I could feel him grin against the corner of my forehead as a deep rumble came from his throat, "I did, didn't I."

His hand that pinched my nipped move to the opening of my dress to trace his discolored claws under my breast. I whimpered in pleasure as I felt so hot under his hand and gaze. Staring up at him as his eyes were half open to show his whiskey amber eyes that were practically glowing like orange ambers in a fire. The Beast captured my lips as we continued out our wild emotions take over. The elevator doors opened as Victor growled his hands moved under my ass and carried me out. He shifted as he picked me up by my waist as he threw me over his shoulder which made me squeak in surprise but I couldn't help but grin. The tall Beast I was hanging off his shoulder moved quickly through the hall till we arrived at my suite; I don't know how he got the key out of my hand purse. Once the door was open, within a few seconds I was thrown onto the bed. I giggled with a grin as he grinned back before pouncing on me as he captured my lips as I could feel my own animal come alive. A force I have never felt before began to emerge as I quickly while I began to pull at his cloths to strip Victor of them.

Fuck, I need him now.

He pulled back to strip of his coat and shirt as my hungry eyes trialed over his hairy muscular chest and abs that made me lick my dry lips. His grinned as he lunge forward as he took hold of my dress and ripped in it half making me more aroused by his brutal strength. His hot mouth covered my left breast as he tugged my nipple his teeth. Moaning as his mouth filled with desire through my body as my black lace panties were soaked from my core that desperately needed attention.

"Fuck, Victor," I muttered as my chest moved up and down fast as I try to catch my breath knowing his feral mouth was driving me crazy and breathless.

"I plan too, lamb," Victor growled as his sharp claws tore apart my lace underwear to throw them somewhere else in the room.

Warm hands moved my legs apart as his hot breath blew on my wet folds as my back arched while I clenched the blankets. Victor's rough tongue glided against my inner thigh near my center making my body shake as he teased me. My whimpers couldn't be held back as I needed him and he mouth on me.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what?" he chuckled as he continued to avoid the one place I wanted his tongue to touch.

I lifted my head as I glared at him, "Stop fucking teasing me! Either fuck me or get out!"

I guess that was all the motivation he needed as I swear I saw stars when he licked my folds.

"Ahhh! I cried out as my legs tightened around his head but his large hands held them in place. Victor's mouth sucked and licked my center as it made my hips buck against his mouth. His hands tightened as he laid attention to my clitoris then to tongue my entrance. My orgasm was nearing but when everything went cold I glared at Victor who grinned. Removing his pants as Victor wore no underwear as his large pulsating member sprung free. Seeing the pulsating veins made my blood rush with excitement as Victor pulled me closer to the edge of the bed. Victor positioned himself at my entrance as my head leaned back letting his tongue lick up from my chest to my neck as he reached my ear.

"No holding back," his dark voice growled as he thrusted himself whole inside of me. His hands gripped my hips in a bruising manner as I screamed out in pain from his thrust as my small entrance widened from his large member forcing its way inside of me. Victor cursed as his face buried into my neck as he stilled. Back arched with my nails digging into his large shoulders I moaned as he completely filled me more than any other man I've been with. And oh it was the most delightfully, sensational pleasure pain I have ever had. Victor soon began to move as he withdrew almost coming out to drive back in. Taking his mouth as I pressed mine with my arms around his neck as we kissed in a frenzy of hot, sweaty pleasure as I could feel my orgasm build. Each hard thrust felt ever so amazing as he kept hitting the perfect spot inside of me that made me throw my head back in ecstasy as I couldn't contain my moans anymore. Victor moved to my neck sucking and nipping with his fangs gliding across my sensitive skin until pressing down in the perfect spot between my neck and shoulder.

Growling in his dark sexy voice he spoke, "Cum for me."

Once saying that as he bit me as I know his fangs and teeth broke the skin as orgasm burst. My long nails dug hard into Victor's skin as small droplets of blood appeared as my back arched high as I screamed out in pleasure. With my insides tightening around his engorged member, Victors thrust became erratic until he thrusted in one last time as he roared deafening my ears as the room rattled from the sound.

During the night, we had the most amazing sex in my entire life and three more times after to add. The last thing I remember was laying on top of Victor with my head resting in the middle of his chest listening him purr in content. Our sweat mingled together as the cold room cooled out heated frames; one of his hands rested flat on my upper back while the other on my thigh with his thumb rubbing circles on my pale skin. Soon I fell asleep on top the Beast with a smile on my face, until the morning when my phone alarm woke me to find me tucked in bed naked and alone. My body hurt in so many places I couldn't help but grin into my plush pillow as I don't regret anything that happened. Lying in bed I felt somewhat sadden that he wasn't here, though knowing Victor he isn't much of a cuddlier. Even so I had amazing night with him I actually want to see him again. Strange I know but I have never felt happier in my life even if it is liking to spend some time with a mass murderer who kills for money and fun.

Screw everyone at the mansion who hates him, I like him. Victor is a very interesting Beast, and one hell of a sex god.

Sitting up I cringed in pain as my neck severally hurt. Touching my neck I could feel on my finger tips that was crusty. Pulling my hand back I could see dry blood flakes. Victor must have broken skin when he took a huge bite out of me last night. Picking up my phone, I had two hours to get ready before the luncheon with June and everyone else. Throwing the blankets off, I moved my sore limbs over the side of the bed to head to the bathroom to take a very hot, relaxing shower. Except the fact when I stood up my legs gave out and I fell on the floor. Twice. So I had to crawl to the bathroom; so yeah the shower was out and a bubble bath was in.

Oh yeah! Nothing like a perfect hot bubble bath to ease the pain away from a perfect night of sex. Finally once I was clean and that I could finally stand well sway a bit as I walked but still all good. I began to blow dry my hair until I noticed the bite mark. Wait? I'm not supposed to have a bite mark, my healing factor should have healed it and made it disappear. Slamming the hair dryer down I leaned forward towards the mirror. The reddish pink markings with ugly purple, green bruising I noticed that were left from Victor's upper jaw as his two fangs left darker puncher marks that didn't even seem like it was healed.

"What the fuck?" Seriously, why wasn't this healing? I looked at my sore hips and there were no bruises from Victors harden grip that he held last night.

I looked back at the bite mark as I grew worried as I didn't know what or how to figure out to make this mark go away. Picking up the hair dryer, I finished as I began to pick out my clothes for the luncheon. Wearing a beige batwing short sleeve floral belt dress with buttercup white crochet flats; I placed ETRO floral printed silk blend scarf with a Betsey Johnson multi-chain charm necklace that was under the scarf. With my last piece of jewelry on my right wrist were pastel pink and silver Willow crystal set bangles. After curling my hair, putting on my makeup of mascara, pink lip gloss, and soft pink eye shadow; I made sure the scarf hid the bite mark. Sighing worriedly I grabbed my sketch bag and headed out. Leaning against the elevator wall, I was at a complete lost. Why wasn't the bite healing? Mt healing factor never leaves any scars or a trace that I ever was cut. Why did Victor's mark stay? Did he drug me? No, he couldn't have as he sat with me the entire during dinner and I didn't even go to the bathroom. I doubt the Beast would use drugs; he probably likes his girls who he rapes to scream in fear then kill them than have them lay there unconscious.

DING!

Elevator doors opened as I stepped out to hear the cluster of chatter and casino slots. I groaned as the bite mark throbbed painfully as I placed my hand on top of it. Can't take painkillers seeing my healing factor will negate the effect and make me puke them up as my body rejects the painkillers.

Sighing once again as I walked through the crowd until I finally made it to the front entrance of the hotel to meet June and the other women who were attending the luncheon. Fuck, I really do not like some of these women. All rich snooty women thinking there better than others only because they get to spend their husbands money unlike June who didn't care if she was rich or not. June is the only out of her family to have a full time job after going to college to be a business manager while very one else is trophy wife. June was so much better than these women as June never gives up , she is always a hard working person who loves her job and looks out for the people she manages and also my best friend. People say you shouldn't be friends with anyone you work with, but not June.

June saw my potential in my art, and in me. She helped me with getting my art out into Galleries and was able to help me sell my art to save up money. By my twentieth birthday June helped me out of the mansion and start a new life in California. June helped me with getting my own apartment and any financial troubles that I wasn't sure of and helped me along the way. She was patient with me when I was scared that I would have to leave my new home and have to move back into the mansion. June helped me with so much she was a far better person I looked up to her as my true older sister. Jean was never really much of a sister to me. Jean was always busy with other stuff along with Scott or the stupid X-team going off saving other people and leaving me all alone. With having to hear everyone admire her and no one seem to care for me or how I felt. I shut everyone out. To always be reminded of Jean's success and to compare me to it without seeing my own great achievements was really a stab to the chest. Yet June wasn't. June saw everything that I was great at and helped me to get where I am now. I owe a whole lot to June and her kindness.

I smiled when June looked at me as she smiled back and waved to me to join her. Waving back I walked toward her as all the other women were getting into two limos. Bunch of rich vultures really. I got in as I sat all the way near the driver but unfortunately I had to sit next to Junes mother; Judith. Judith was one of the women who like many others who despise mutants with a hot passion to burn all mutants like the Salem Witch trials. She may act all sweet and perfect but she has a very wicked heart and a soul to match. June even agrees with me that her mother is a dangerous person to be around especially if Judith doesn't get her way. Hell, Judith didn't even approve of June marrying a football star instead of someone with a better job such as s doctor, lawyer, or even a politician. The two fought for several weeks until June finally snapped and whatever she did Judith backed off big time only give her support when June asked. Yet that sneer that she has when she thinks no one is looking but I do. All her other daughters did what Judith asked or told them as they all have rich husbands and a few kids.

The limo was packed with conversation until we stopped several blocks away from the hotel at some fancy restaurant. Judith created assigned seating's which wasn't needed seeing I sat with June and three other women who were the other bridesmaids; Crystal, June's younger sister Alice, and Juliet yet Judith still sat with us and I had to sit next to her. Ugh, this woman's perfume made me want to vomit especially since she tries to hide the smell of cigarettes. Instead of showing my distain I kept calm and continued to look happy with everyone else. As we sat while I listen to their chatter, a horrible sharp pain shot up my neck from the bite mark.

"Ow," I mumbled as I placed my hand on the mark.

"You okay, Emily?" I heard June ask.

Nodding my head as I gave a small smile, "Yes, I just slept wrong last night and my neck has a terrible crap."

She hummed in response then went back to chatting with Alice. Nibbling on my salad I felt my phone vibrate in my lap, picking it up I was surprise to see Victor's number appear with a text message. Unlocking my phone I read the text Victor sent me though I am even more surprise to see he texted me after I thought would simply forget me after last night.

~~ Victor: Where are you?

My eyebrows middle together in confusion then sighed as I replied.

~~ Emily: Where I am is none of your concern.

~~ Victor: You're mine, so where the hell are you?

Oh no he did not.

~~ Emily: I am not your property Victor! I am a free woman and I sure as hell know I am not yours to keep!

For thirty minutes went by as the main course for the meal came as it was simply delicious.

~~ Victor: You are mine alright, lamb.

I glared hard at my phone.

~~ Emily: No I am not! You have become delusional Beast.

~~ Victor: The bite mark I left says otherwise.

My eyes widen as my fury soared. Standing up fast my chair fell over as I stormed out of the restaurant with the door slamming behind me to walk into the side alley as I dialed his number. I heard him pick up on the other side of the phone to hear him chuckle seductively. Boy did that piss me off some more.

"What the hell did you do to me, Victor Creed?" I hissed into the phone.

"My, my aren't you riled up, little lamb," I could practically see him grinning.

"Damn it Victor, I am not in the mood for this shit! The bite mark you left hasn't healed!"

A minute went by as Victor was quiet until, "Bullshit, your healing factor should have healed it since everything else I bit or grabbed healed."

"How the hell would you know if anything healed? You probably left after I fell asleep on you which I am surprised I'm still alive," I answered to mumble at the end while pacing slowly.

In the background of the other side of the phone I could hear Victor's Camaro rumble lowly. He must be driving.

"I left you alive cuz' you're mine and I didn't leave until this morning," I stopped as Victor's response shocked me.

He stayed?

"Yes, I stay."

I jumped as I looked at my phone then realize I spoke out loud.

Placing the phone back to my ear as I was intrigued as to why he stayed?

"The hell why? You don't seem like the person who stays after a few fucks and cuddles."

Seriously, a bunch of people would probably agree with me on that. With the rumors of him raping women and killing him for fun afterward. Again, I don't see the Beast being a cuddlier. Not Victor Creed.

"You wore me out, which is a first." He sounded amused by that fact.

I stared at the brick wall in front of my confused.

"How so? I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did."

It's the truth. After two times of screwing I am done. Yet last night, holy shit I was wild and I'm usually not.

He chuckled in his husky tone letting my core warm from his voice, "Believe me, I could have gone all night and day but you wore me out; I didn't leave till eight."

Eight? He left an hour in a half before I woke up. Victor Creed stayed in my bed from four till eight in the morning.

Holy shit.

"Besides, I've found you," he spoke which made me look at my phone.

**HONK**!

I think I jumped three feet in the air while juggling my phone in my hands before it fell on the ground. Spinning around my jaw dropped as I saw his grinning face through the windshield as he pulled up. Getting out of his car, Victor was dressed in all black looking slick and sexy in his cloths as he walked over to me. Still everything underneath is ever better to look at. Whoa where did that come? He is attractive but that's where it ends. I hope.

Still stunned to see him as I pointed to him, "What? How?" I looked behind me then back at him. "How the hell did you find me?"

He smirked, "I have my ways of finding you, now get in the car lamb."

I looked at him up and down like he was crazy then took a step back.

"No."

Victor looked impressed that I said 'no' as his smirk grew from smug to predator.

Well I'm fucked…again. Maybe on the floor or on his hot rod car. Hot and hard on the on in – oh my gawd! Bad brain! Bad thoughts! No sexy, hot thoughts!

Though Victor is extremely –

STOP!

"Emily," pulling me from my thoughts I leaned to the side to see June behind Victor near his car.

My eyebrows went up, "June." Moving around the Beast as I went to her. "June, what are you doing out here?"

"Me? You suddenly get up and run out of the luncheon and I find you out here with Mister Creepy," she looked at Victor with caution then at me. "Are you in any trouble?"

"Oh heavens no! Victor has a bad habit of stalking but not liken Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?" Victor didn't sound happy but I lightly glared at him.

"None of your business," I looked at June. "I am sorry I left like that."

"You had me worried Emily; when you left two pictures fell of the wall," June replied making me turn pale.

Crap, I forgot that when I get angry stuff usually moves or falls off the walls.

"Did anyone notice?" I whispered worriedly.

June shook her head making me let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"You done?" I looked at the feral who didn't look amused then at June.

"I will back in soon just tell everyone I am having an argument with my sister."

"You sure?" she looked at Victor then me.

I nodded, "Yeah I will be."

"Okay," June shrugged as she went back inside.

I turned back to Victor with my hands on my hips, "Victor I am not your property."

"Yes you are," he then walked towards me.

Glaring hard as my fury rose I used my powers to push Victor back several feet into some garbage cans. He didn't look happy as he charged back at me. Crap! Pushing my hands outward I pushed Victor hard against the wall breaking several bricks.

"You're mine just accept it! That bite mark proves it!" he growled.

"Screw your bite mark, Victor! I won't be anyone's property again! Leave me alone!"

I turned to run back inside the restaurant to then hear a roar as everyone else did then an engine roaring and tires peeling out. Placing a hand over my heart as it was beating super hard against my chest. Seriously, what is his deal? Memories of Aaron and what he did to me made my eyes water but I brushed my tears away. I don't know what this bite mark does or mean but Victor isn't going to give up I can feel it. Feeling my phone vibrate I gulped as I read the text.

~~ Victor: You haven't seen the last of me, lamb.

I'm a dead man.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait. With my boyfriend breaking up with me I have been in the dumps lately and just sad. Thank you everyone for reviewing and follow and favorite you guys make me so happy when I see you all loving this story. **


	6. 5 Months Ago part 5

**Sorry I have taken so long to update for this story. School, my job, and exams have been keeping me busy that and getting sick which sucked even more.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat at the nail salon in the hotel with June as we got our feet done, yet my mind was pulling to the old memories. Memories about Aaron and what happened three years ago. With Victor calling me 'his', hell Aaron pulled the same act except it wasn't very nice.

Aaron Drake was my boyfriend three years ago; he was a 'Grade A' asshole and he abused me. Back when I was starting out in California and getting my name out it was strange how we met. People say it was fate or some bullshit; we met while I was sketching at Starbucks when Aaron complimented me and my art. Tal, dark, handsome, and inked while being four years older than me yet we clichéd immediately. He looked me up and came to my open house galleries then we soon started to see more of each other and we began to date. Though Aaron has a nasty temper that gets the best of him. Sometimes Aaron's friends would call me late at night to go get him from the club or the studio where I would find him playing away on his drums with a bottle whiskey at his feet. The called me Aaron's special red rose due to the color of my hair and Aaron would always give me a rose whenever he could or just to surprise me. He had bought me so many roses I can't even count the times I would arrive at work or home and just a large bouquets be waiting for me.

As of right now, I despise red roses but I can live with white roses. I prefer peonies, tulips, and orchids now.

Anyway, Aaron didn't start to hit me till the end of the eight months that we were together. June was getting me more modeling jobs which Aaron was getting jealous as he didn't like people taking half naked pictures to be published all around the world. One night he just snapped and hit me. With my healing factor, the bruises were never around to show anyone what was going on but the pain stayed. The beatings would get so bad that sometimes he would hit me till I blacked out from the pain or from him hitting me hard in the head as I try to explain it was just a job and I was only his. Soon June figured out why I was denying the model shoots as well as Aaron hitting me to the point he was controlling my life. I never knew what to do seeing that I was young and too scared to tell anyone what was going on even if I still loved him. Stupid young love I know; being young and stupid I was glad I had June to help me through everything to keep Aaron away. June got a restraining order on Aaron; threats came with some broken windows at work but soon they stopped which I was glad of. I didn't date after Aaron; the scars from that relationship really screwed with me up a little. Finding another person to love only to become their property or to be beaten scared me. So I focused on my work and modeling as I am happy with everything now. 

"Who is Victor?"

Lifting my head up from the seat as I looked at June, "Huh?" 

She leaned over closer to me as she looked concern as she asked again, "Who is Victor, Emily? I'm worried you are going to get into trouble."

I chuckled while looking down then back up, "I had sex with Victor last night."

I grinned while watching her mouth drop then leaning closer, "You're joking!" 

Shaking my head, "No I am not and Victor I can handle. Plus it's best if you don't know about his life or what he does as your head my pop right off your shoulders; I can handle Victor so don't worry."

June stared at me hard before sighing as she sat back into her chair, Alright but you know if anything happens I'm here for you."

I grabbed her hand and gave a tight squeeze as I smiled at her, "I know and thanks."

The rest of the afternoon I spent at the mall in the Bellagio hotel doing a little shopping. The bachelorette party wasn't until tomorrow and I already went over the rehearsal with everyone for the wedding. I had to walk down the aisle with Tristan's brother who was his best man for the wedding, whom does not know how to take a hint with me telling him to keep his hands off my ass. I slapped him hard and gave Tristan an ear full; June wasn't happy but she knew that Lucas was a dick so she let it slide but Tristan made sure his little brother backed off. So now everyone was going to the "Cirque du Soleil" tonight but I wasn't in the mood to see the show. So I went to some pf the popular stores in the local malls and Bellagio's mall too. I was walking through the lobby with several bags in my hands when my phone rang. I stopped by to look at my phone to see a number I haven't seen in a long time.

Placing my phone to ear as I spoke, "Hello Todd."

"Hey Emily, I'm surprised you knew it was me," Todd replied as he gave a light laugh.

I softly smiled as I continued to walk, "I still saved your number in my phone after everything that happened few years back."

"Yeah, I am sorry with what Aaron did but this is really important. Are you alone?" Todd asked as something felt wrong in his voice like he was worried.

I stopped by the elevators as I sat on the plush cushion that was against the wall to let my arms rest from all the bags that were on my arm. There wasn't that many people where I sat as most were walking to the bar or the adjoining casino that hotel provided.

"I'm sitting down as my feet hurt a little from shopping but what is it? I can hear in your voice something is wrong Todd?"

I heard him sigh heavily, "Emily, Aaron went to jail three years ago due to a DUI and for also causing a bad accident. He would have been out in six months but he started a fight in prison and landed him three years. Aaron got out two weeks ago and we can't find him."

My body went cold as I couldn't move. Jail? Can't find him?

"Emily are you there?" the phone dropped from my hand as I slowly started to panic.

My breathing started to pick up as my chest clenched as I grabbed my chest as I was having a panic attack.

Shit, I need to get to June.

I picked my phone up as I ended the call with Todd as I tried to dial June's number with my hands becoming sweaty. My body began to shake as I was trying to get air to my lungs with the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" June answered.

"June!" my voice shook as I spoke.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

"Aaron he – Todd just called he"

"Emily slow down I can hardly understand, what about Aaron?"

"He got out of jail! Todd said he got out of jail and they can't find him!"

"Fuck, where are you?"

I looked around till I looked up and saw Victor, his look was collected until he looked worried.

"I'm by the elevators with Victor, I can't breathe."

I stumbled as Victor caught me with my phone dropping to the ground as other people started to notice my panic attack.

"Lamb breath!" I heard Victor's voice like it was underwater but all the horrible memories of what Aaron did to me rushed back like a river overflowing with water drowning a victim or whatever. The hitting, the verbal abuse, just everything he did made my eyes water as I started to cry. I could feel Victor pick me up as I curled into a ball in his arms as everything went black.

Oh my head!

"Even still this is a huge problem for my client! Aaron is a threat yet it isn't until now that my employee has to hear this from Todd but also that I wanted to know everything that had to do with Aaron Drake isn't getting through to my lawyers or myself!"

That's June for sure but where am I?

Opening my eyes my vision blurred until it focused as my cheek rested a plush pillow as I stared at the half closed bathroom door that was lite on the other side. The room was dark as the curtains were closed behind me from the window as the bathroom gave enough light to move around in the dark room. I closed my eyes as the hard pain throbbed through my head making me groan in pain, damn even my chest hurts. Must be from when I had a panic attack and Victor found – wait Victor? That's right, Victor appeared just in time as I don't know how but he was there. Creepy old cat but at least he got me away from the crowd I was creating. I think seeing as I blacked out which to me is embarrassing a super popular hotel filled with people. Hearing a sliding door move, I sat up to see Victor closing the sliding door behind. Sitting up I closed my eyes and groaned with my head throbbing so painfully.

"Here," I looked up as he handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I took the glass and slowly sipped the water as Victor sat on the bed.

"Your manager is ripping into some people right now about Aaron," I bit my lip as I felt my eyes water up after said Aaron's name.

"She told you about him," my voice was a little hoarse as a tear fell down my cheek as I couldn't look at him.

"Yah she did," more tears fell as I put the glass on the small dresser.

"I fell for a monster right after I left that damn controlling school," I covered my face as I cried.

Victor picked me up as he placed my in his lap as I cried holding me close while I held onto his shirt letting my tears soak in. Victor rubbed circles in my back as he didn't say anything but held me tight comforting me.

"I just wish he go away," I mumbled through my tears into his chest. "I was doing just fine without him and he has to come back and ruin it all."

"I won't let him near you, lamb. He won't touch a single hair on you, I promise," Victor muttered back as he rested his head on mine.

I sniffled as I nodded my head and I just stayed in his arms crying and he never let go.

~*~*~*~*~*~ VICTOR'S POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I moved the covers back over her shoulder as I watch her sleep, tiring herself out from all the crying she did. That piss ant was deader than any person I ever killed to make my mate feel such pain and fear for what he did to her. She may not know it but I sure as hell am not letting her gonna cry anymore over him. Once I find that bastard I'm gonna string him up and torture him till he can't beg no more. Though it was nice to hear her call him a monster than myself; with what I have done and still do I'm glad she isn't scared of me.

Standing up I walked out of the large bedroom of the hotel I was staying in to see my little lamb's manager get off the phone not looking to please closing the sliding door behind me.

She looked at me worried but not about me, "How is Emily?"

"She fell back to sleep after crying," I replied as I stood there with my hands in my pockets keeping my claws hidden even though she already saw them.

I didn't smell fear, more worry and anger.

The manager paced while running her hands through her hair, "Fuck, this is a huge problem. I can't believe I wasn't told that bastard got out."

"You never told her?" I asked keeping calm while leaning against the couch.

She shook her head, "No with what Aaron did, Emily wanted to keep her mind off of him. She focused all her time on her art, with modeling, and I didn't want to bother her with the information of Aaron going to jail. The restraining order was enough, then the threats, but when they stopped because he got drunk which sent him off to jail was like a perfect 'Hail Mary Pass'. Damn Emily was doing so well with everything and now this shit has to happen; not only that it's my fucking wedding in two days!"

Not that I give a damn about your wedding.

"Fuck, I got to get with the hotel security and a current picture of Aaron to make sure they know what he looks like if he shows up. Aaron is really dangerous and out of control as he will do anything to get to Emily and I will not let that happen," I watched as she grabbed her purse while looking through her cell.

"I won't let him near her," I spoke while holding back the growl I wanted to let out.

My animal was pissed to hear that someone beat my mate.

She looked at me then sighed, "Look I don't care who you are but the fact that you seem to care for Emily is fine by me. Just don't hurt her or your balls are mine."

I grinned at her showing my fangs but she didn't flinch. Ballsy woman, I like that.

"Sure," I chuckled as she headed to the door then looked back at me as she grabbed the door knob.

"I'll bring some cloths from her room later on but for now just watch her till I get everything situated. She may not like it but I consider her like a sister than her bitch sister Jean. Have her call me when she wakes up if not tomorrow."

"Alright."

She left as I went to my laptop while grabbing my phone. Hitting number two I placed the cell to my ear as I sat at the table waking my laptop from sleep mode.

It rang until a male voice answered, "Onyx."

"Get me everything on Aaron Drake, tattoo artist in California. Just recently got out of jail."

"On it."

Hanging up I looked back at the closed doors as I listened. Breathing even as well as her heart; heavy sleeper which is good. She needed the rest after the panic attack she had and crying. I can't stand crying but with her I'll let it slide. For now I had my own research to be done.

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and a little into Victor's mind. See you next chapter.**


	7. 5 Months Ago part 6

**Hello sorry for the long wait but I think you all will enjoy this chapter.**

My mind was waking up as I could hear someone lightly snoring mixed with a low growl. That and I felt something heaving lying next to me with something also laying around my waist. Opening my eyes I squinted as the small light on my eyes from the bathroom was bright; even through the crack of the door. Laying on my side I looked down to see a muscular, hairy arm draped over my waist with a hand tucked under me which made me stare. Once I stopped staring I twisted my frame around to see a sleeping, bare chested Victor Creed. Hell my eyes at his chest which made me angle my head up to look at him as I swallowed my salvia that was pooling in my mouth.

Victor shifted while I didn't move until he settled down with a low growl. Looking back up I couldn't look away. His face was relaxed with his eyes closed and so peaceful. No snug look or grin he often gives but he looked so peaceful hell it was almost innocent like. Hella attractive too. Staring at him from his nose, shaped of his lips, his long sideburns I seriously have a huge urge draw him. As attractive as victor is, he would be one hell of an underwear model if he wasn't a murderous, hire for money Beast. Resting my forehead on his hard light hairy chest which smelled of so deliciously good. Yet my favorite fantasy story came to mind was "Beauty and the Beast". A story of a book loving Beauty in a town where she doesn't fit in to travel to an enchanted castle to encounter a temperamental lonesome Beast. As they spend more time together they soon find out they have a whole lot more in common than they think as they both fall in love and soon live happily ever after. Strange for me to think I could fall in love with Victor but again I actually find him extremely interesting and attractive.

Looking back up at his stare at his face to stare at his amber color – wait. My eyes widened as I blushed as I stared at a half open (probably still half asleep) bright amber orbs.

His lips rose in the corner a little, "See anything good?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I shut it and blushed more. Victor closed his eyes as he smirked while rolling on his back while pulling me with him which made me squeal a bit in surprise. Feeling his rough hands move up from the back of my thighs making me shiver till he grasped my ass while also feeling his claws dip into my skin making me pop off his chest.

"Victor," I warned him as I glared which his continued to grin as I squirmed until I felt something poke me.

"You're naked!" O/O I buried my head into his chest as he chuckled as I blushed so hard I think my face created steam.

"So are ya," I looked at him confused as he grinned while putting his arms behind his head while flexing his – ahhh no don't stare!

Wait.

I pushed myself up to see myself no longer wearing my cloths except my black bikini thong panties! I gasped as I sat up high on his waist covering my breast as I glared at the Beast.

"Damn it Victor, where are my clothes? This is seriously uncalled for!" I hissed at him.

He shrugged, "Ya were sweating."

"And that gives you the right to undress me down to my underwear!"

"Ya in my bed."

"You put me here after my panic attack I had by the elevators which thank you for finding me. And held me while I broke down crying because of Aaron. That's it I'm leaving and going back to my own room," I went to get off but Victor quickly grabbed my wrist as he flipped me over on my back with him on top in-between my legs and my wrist over my head.

"Victor let me go!" Oh don't look down! Don't look!

"Mmm no, I like this position, ya also smell deliciously wet too," he grinned dangerously.

Fuck.

"No I'm not!" Liar.

I did not like the look on his face as he took one hand off my wrist but the other still holding both. I watched his claws extend as he traced them lightly over my skin neck as he leaned down and licked behind my ear making me shiver and bite my lip as his free hand lightly touched my hot, wet center.

"So wet," he purred as I whined as his fingers moved over my lips. "My sweet, little lamb what were ya thinking about to make you so wet for me?"

"N- none of your b-b-business," I tried to keep my voice from shaking but it's extremely hard when he keeps touching me so erotically.

I squirmed but this Beast's hot tongue was far too talented as it keeps screwing with my thoughts as I couldn't concentrate to get free. Victor moved from my ear to lick his way down to where he bit me; running his tongue over the mark making me cry out in pleasure as my hips bucked against his hand. Feeling his hand slide under fabric, gliding a finger from my opening to my clit delicately it was unbearable!

"Ah- ah! S-stop!" Finally got one of my hands free as I pushed on his shoulder but he didn't budge.

"Shh, hush hush," Victor purred as his finger penetrated; sliding in deep as his rough, callous finger and claw teased my tender interior of my walls making me breath faster. "Just let me touch you, baby girl. It's been so long since I've touched you."

Biting the inside of my lip to keep from moaning as he added another finger. Hell, if just a few hours was his idea of a long time to go without sex, I'd be dead of exhaustion by the end of the day.

"H- h- has it?" Stupid me had to ask.

"Mm hmm, it has and you were so tight for me last time. I'll probably hurt you if you aren't relaxed for me to take you," he growled as his fingers withdrew in a reluctant glide out and thrust back; three fingers this time that was stretching me and filling me up.

My head fell back as a moan as my muscles clamped down around him to nip at my ear, "No, no my littler lamb. I said relax." One claw lightly scratched me on the inside making me gasp. "Let me go, Emily," my mind and thoughts went out of the window when he said my name in his sexy voice. "Trust me, I'll take care of you."

"Victor!" I cried out as my back arched as he was making my body feel on fire. His fingers thrust hard, his thumb teasing my most sensitive nerve driving me closer and closer to insanity.

"I'll always take care of ya, baby. Make ya feel safe and secure and so deliciously wet."

Whimpering in protest, even as my hips lifted towards him, pressing against his clever fingers in a blatant demand for more.

"My sweet Emily," his voice was a growl and purr as it caressed my hot skin with hot puffs of humid air. "Such a pretty little girl to have fall into the clutches of the big bad cat."

His other hand released my wrist as he spread my legs open wider to move further closer to me then tore my underwear off while continuing to thrust his fingers deeper. Against my neck his tone went from teasing to very, very serious. Something more than arousal drove him now. I could feel it, but my overload sense wouldn't let me concentrate on it to figure out the puzzle.

"Like Little Red Riding Hood, you didn't know what you were in for when you left home, didn't you?" He removed his fingers making me whine as I was almost to my release when I felt his large member press against my entrance as he spoke hungrily into my neck. That's too bad, cuz' once the animal has hold of a pretty girl, he doesn't let go."

The Beast thrusted hard making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Long powerful thrust assaulted my every thought and sense as all I could do was hold onto his strong arms. His large hands gripped my hips in a bruising manner as he sat up on his legs as he stared just enough over my own. My lust filled gaze met his glowing eyes.

"The animal never shares," he growled as I couldn't look away as he pulled back but not pulling out. "No one else will touch ya the way I touch ya. I'll kill anyone who tries." I heard the violence in his tone, but he kept me too hot to care.

"And the reason for that, Emily Grey," he continued as his lips brushed against mine and his luminescent eyes burned into my steel grey orbs. "Is cuz you," he thrusted HARD as I cried out. "Are," thrust, "My," thrust, "**MATE**!" he thrusted as I climaxed hard with my walls clamping down hard against him as my back arched and my nails dug into his shoulder.

Victor thrusted like a wild animal after I climaxed as his own desire drove him until he thrusted one last time to roar his release as well as make me cum a second time milking him more. The large Beast pulled me with him as he rolled on his back while also pulling out as I lay on top of his large chest as out sweat mingled together. Great after that I'm seriously tired again as I had no energy to fight the Beast I was laying on. I listened to his heart pounded against my ear as I was slowly falling off to dream world while feeling the blankets cover my frame and his. As I began to fall asleep, I felt Victor wrap his arms around me as I heard him to purr lightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~ **NEXT MORNING** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't help but groan in pleasure as I stretched my sore limbs as the softest silk sheets moved over my bare skin felt really good. The warmth of the sunlight filled the room as it warmed the sheets. Rolling on my back when my hand didn't feel Victor next to me made me open my eyes. My mind went back what happened last night made my cover my face as I blushed, Holy hell on a stick. Get it. Jeff Dunham.

Never mind.

Sitting up I looked around as I didn't see the Beast in the bedroom. Rubbing my eyes. I sat there still naked unsure of what to do. This is the fourth time I've had really amazing sex with the famous mass murderer known as Sabretooth, with his amazing god like sex skills. I'm surprised that I can feel my legs with him exercising his dominance on me. My hips sure as hell hurt from his grip, no bruise but the pain is still there. Again thanks to the healing factor to hide the marks but I wish my it would take the pain away too. That would be a great power that takes the pain away as well as any wound but again I don't even know if there is a power out there that does that. Hold on, there was mothing that Victor said last night that stood out. Asserting his Alpha dominance he called me something that started with an 'M'.

Meat. Mute. Mite. Mate. MATE!

That's it he called me his mate. What the hell is a mate?

The only thing I know about ferals is that they have some sort of animal trait and features about them. That's it. This is really going to bug me, I need to find the Beast. Searching on the floor I narrowed my eyes when I saw my underwear on the ground torn apart. Looking on the other side of the bed I found Victor's black shirt which I grabbed since my dress was nowhere in sight. Putting it on I seriously couldn't help myself but to sniff his shirt. Oh sweet kitty cats he smells really good, and no cologne so all natural.

Shhhhhhhhh!

I pulled my hands away from my nose as I looked to see Victor moved the sliding door dressed in black sweat pants that hung low on his hips. He smirked as I blushed as his gaze moved over me. I looked down and noticed his shirt was open showing my breasts. I grabbed his shirt and closed it over my exposed frame and glared at him with a pout.

"Stop it," only he chuckled as he walked forward and crawled on the bed towards me until he was right up close. All I could do was stare. "What?"

He growled or purred all I know he did it as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me towards him making me fall back onto the bed. "Nice shirt."

I gave an annoyed look, "It is seeing I couldn't find my dress and my underwear was torn up from last night's sexual event."

He chuckled darkly as he placed his nose in the opening of the shirt that exposed the center of my chest and inhaled, "You smell good enough to eat. My scent smells good on ya."

"You smell nice too?" I looked side to side not sure how to answer then back at him as I pulled my arms out from under him and pushed on his shoulders. "Can you get off you're heavy?"

Victor chuckled as he pulled back until he pulled on my wrist making me squeak as he pulled me up. Once standing up my legs shook and gave out but Victor caught me as I blushed as stopped right in front of his face. The Beast smirked as he wrapped his arms under my buttocks pulling my up more as the shirt exposed my left breast where he nipped at.

"Ow!" I winched in pain then glared as I pulled in his mutton chop. "Bad kitty cat! Stop it or I'll get the spray bottle!"

Victor threw his head back and laughed; like really laugh as it spooked me as I wasn't expecting him to actually laugh. A chuckle yes, not laugh.

"Did you break?" I leaned back with an eyebrow raised really worried with him laughing.

He settled down to a chuckle, "Haven't heard that before lamb."

"Really I hadn't guess."

_Gggrrruuummmmbbblleee_~

"Ugh!" Damn stomach!

"Let's go little lamb, you need to eat," Victor spoke as he carried me out of the bedroom to a large dining table that had different items for breakfast such as eggs, bacon, and etc..

Placing me in his lap as Victor sat down I buttoned three buttons to keep the shirt closed. I looked at the food and back at Victor, "Are you going eat?"

"I already ate lamb, but you need to eat as ya didn't eat last night," Victor purred as he opened a black laptop that was on the corner of the table and began typing with one hand while the other snaked around my waist.

I stared wearily at him then shrugged as I was hungrier than to worry about his arm. I began to eat as Victor did whatever on his laptop. I looked around as I noticed my bag along with bags of things I bought yesterday. I slipped out of Victor's grasp with a piece of toast in my mouth as I walked over to my bags. Digging through my own I pulled my phone out to see it was almost dead with several messages from June. Finding my charger, I walked back to Victor and again sat in his lap. I don't know why I sat in his lap again but for some reason I didn't mind as long as he didn't do anything. Plugging my charger into the wall near the table I moved back over to Victor but I stopped when a thought came back into my head.

"Victor, what's a mate?" I looked at him curious to know as he stopped and looked at him.

"Ya are."

I blinked even more confused, "What do you mean I'm a 'mate'?"

He shifted in his chair as he motioned me to go near him which I did as he more the food away and picked me up and sat me on the edge of the table. I kept my legs shut tight which he chuckled as he sat back and entangled his fingers together with his elbows resting on the chair wooden arm rest.

"What do ya know about ferals, little lamb?"

"Um, the only thing I know is that ferals have some sort of animal feature I guess. I never really listened to Hank in class of bio whatever class, so no I know nothing about ferals. Why?" Seriously why is he asking?

He gave a slight closed smirk as he leaned forward, "Very close but ferals also have heightened senses as we also can smell if ya lying among other things."

"What other things?" Getting a creepy vibe here.

"We can also tell when we find out mates."

"Okay because that's what I'm trying to figure out."

He growled lowly, "Let me finished." I nodded. "Ferals have a specific smelling similar to animals such as feral cats and wolves. Everyone smells a certain special ways which identifies who that person is."

I narrowed my eyebrows together, "So I smell bad?"

He chuckled as he leaned forward taking hold on my wrist, pulling down his shirt sleeve my cheeks grew warm as he moved his nose inhaling I guess my scent before a low growl rumbled from his throat. His eyes closed as he inhaled then opened them as his eyes burned amber gold them looked at me as my cheeks grew hotter. The Beast stood up as he now gently held my wrist as I leaned back a bit as he was really tall. I flinched when his hand went up to my neck but he moved his hand slowly to move my hair out of the way where the mark he left. Opening my eyes as I didn't feel him hurt me as he looked calm not in a scary way just calm.

His fingertips barely touched the mark, "Female ferals are real in themselves but a mate is something very much desirable."

"How so?" I asked in a small whisper.

"Marking like on ya neck keeps other male ferals away but it's more like an imprint."

"That sounds something like from a Twilight film."

The Beast 'hmphed' with a light grin, "That bitch who write that damn book got somethings right about the imprinting."

"Yeah well I didn't read the book so you're going to have to explain it."

"An imprint is a feeling a feral has when he or she finds their mate soulmate; the feeling of gravity moves suddenly with a growing heat as everything else becomes secondary and the urge to kill anyone who touches our mates. Love at first sight don't have shit on imprints and mates; the bound is forever as its mate is perfect for the feral as the feral is to his mate," he spoke soft in his gravelly voice. "Like I said before, everyone smells a certain way; but a mate to a feral is like finding the rarest treasure. A smell form their mate is more potent than a perfume one wears which guides us to our mates in finding and claiming them. Mates are extremely rare as many ferals do not find theirs while others do. Once the feral finds his mate; he does whatever it takes to protect and provide for their mate."

I spaced out for a second as I blinked then, "So I'm your soul mate?" 

Victor nodded as he let go of my wrist to fold his arms across his chest as I just stared. "Yes."

.

.

.

"Pfft Ahahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing hard as I had to hold myself up before I fell back into the breakfast food. "Soulmates! Hahahaha the great killer Victor Creed actually believes in soulmates! There's no such thing!"

I continued to laugh until I fell off the table but I didn't register the pain while I was still laughing. Finally settled down I stood back up as Victor didn't looked amused as he had sat back down in the chair as I balanced myself with a hand on the table.

"Oh that was a good laugh, wow I haven't laughed like that in a long time," I grinned while still snickering. "Alright enough laughs, tell me what's going on with this mates thing?"

"I just told you," I snorted at his response.

"Bullshit Victor, there is no such thing as soulmates," I rolled my eyes as I nibbled on some bacon.

"You dated one guy who is currently stalking you."

I pointed the bacon at Victor, "So are you but the sex is a whole lot better."

He chuckled with a smirked, "True but I don't lie about this kind of stuff, lamb. You're my mate and I'm yours."

"That's bullshit Victor! I'm not a feral; I don't have claws or fangs or whatever you have beside s a healing factor!" I threw the bacon down as I paced while motioning to my nails then teeth as I faced him while somewhat freaking out. "I'm not strong or considered on a 'Level of the Mutant' scale, hell I'm 'Level -2' on the scale. I'm pathetic!" I waved my arms around like a crazy person.

Victor rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to hold my head in his hands to keep me from running away.

I blinked twice at him.

"Ya not pathetic baby girl, ya perfectly fine," Victor told me which made me stare wide eyed perplexed.

"Who the hell are you and what happened to Sabretooth?" I asked a bit confused and worried about how the Beast was acting.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm still me, baby girl. Just," He sopped as he then let go of me as he turned to run his hand through his short hair.

"Just what?" Seriously, I want to know.

Victor paced as he looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. As he paced I leaned against the 'L' shaped couch until Victor turned back to me.

"Ferals, little lamb, are hunters which comes with numerous advantages of our abilities but there is the Bloodlust ya have to understand," he started to explain as all I did was stare until he continued. "The 'bloodlust' is an uncontrollable desire to kill or main, which needs to be satisfied."

"Like killing people for money," I blunt stated.

He chuckled, "I'm good at what I do, but it does satisfy the need."

"What does this have to do with me or you?" He growled as I quieted down.

"It has to deal with the fact that I don't feel it with you."

"Feel what?"

"The bloodlust," Vicky is getting upset.

"Why?"

"**BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW**!" He roared as he slashed at one of the chairs near the couch; tearing it to pieces making me scream in fear.

I ran to the door that lead into the room only to have Victor roar as he chased after. I got the door halfway open only to have Victor slam it shut hard as his claws dug into the door and wall. Screaming in fear, I dropped to the floor with my knees pule dup to my chest as my arms covered my ducked head as tear started to drop.

"Damn it frail I'm trying to explain all this so you understand!" He growled.

"I don't want to understand! I don't want any part of this!" I cried as I tightened in my fetal position. "I don't want to be a mate, I just want to live my life. I don't want another Aaron."

"I'm not that punk!" Victor walked away as I lifted my head with my face red and tears still falling.

"Yes you are!" I stood up while rubbing my nose with on his sleeve. "You're just like him! Controlling, arrogant, cruel, and you tell me I'm yours like I am an object! It's the same thing Aaron did when I dated him! All I ever wanted was for someone to love me and support what I do but I have two fucking psycho stalking bastard chasing after me like I'm an object that has be owned!"

I yelled as several objects started to lift into air as my anger grew while Victor stood there.

"I'm tired of being owned! I just want to paint, model, and do whatever I want without any freaks coming after me! I was happy before I even met you and now everything is falling apart all because you think I am your **MATE**! I don't buy any of that bullshit Victor Creed so fuck **OFF**!" I shoved my hand towards him as I used my powers to send him through the sliding doors; breaking them and send him onto the bed that broke.

I stomped over as I got my cell phone, grabbed all my bags and walked out of the room quickly as I slammed the door behind me as the objects in the air dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hope you enjoy. ^_^**


	8. 5 Months Ago Part 7

**Hello all my lovely fans I am so sorry that it took me this long to update I am sorry. This may be a slight rush of chapter but I had to somewhat rush it to get things moving along. I hope you enjoy**

Once I return to me room with throwing all my stuff on the ground and throwing myself to bed crying; time passed until I looked at the clock as it was pass twelve just starting around one o'clock. Sitting up I wiped my eyes as looked for my phone to see if June called. Nothing so far so I called to let her know I was okay.

It rang for a bit until, "Emmy, are you okay?"

I softly laughed at the nickname she gave me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure honey you sound a bit stiffly?" Always worrying about me, I smiled as tear fell from my eye. I love her so much.

"Just bad morning and shit about Aaron; anything I need to do?" I moved a piece of my hair behind my ear as I leaned against the hotel pillows still in Victor's shirt. Pulling the shirt over my feet to keep me from getting cold.

"No honey for now just relax I already got with security and made sure they watch the out for him. I promise Emmy he isn't going to hurt you anymore."

I sighed as I sat in silence for a bit, "I'm sorry about everything on the week of your wedding."

"No don't sugar it is all okay, you are family to me Emmy more than my other snob rich sisters. Tonight is the bachelorette party and you don't- "

"NO!" That was a bit loud.

"Honey I don't think it is wise."

"I need to distract myself or I'm going to go crazy if I stay in my room hiding. Doesn't the club have security?"

I could hear her sigh as she debated in her head if she would let me. It was true though I don't want to stay cooped up in this room. I want to forget; forget Victor, forget Aaron, and forget my past.

"Okay but you stay close to me okay?"

"Yes I will, thank you June."

"No problem sugar, just rest until tonight. I will come get you or call you."

"Okay, I was going to take a bath and may go get my nails done or something."

"That's good just stay within the hotel."

"I will." I hung up as I sighed again just sitting. My stomach ached but I ignored it. Getting off the bed I went to one of the bags as I dug out a bath bomb I bought. Jasmine, lily, orchids, and other stuff mixed in the white ball in my hand. Walking to the bathroom I filled the bath tub of hot water and threw in the bomb; sitting on the floor as I watched it filled my mind grew dull as my body felt worn and used. Stripping off Victor's shirt I threw it to the small trash can, I stepped into the bath while shutting off the water. Pulling my legs up to my chest with my cheek resting on my knees as my long hair floated around me.

Forget.

Forget.

Please just forget.

Victor pressed the petal of his car harder as he sped through Las Angeles still irritated with himself and his mate. Pulling into a parking lot of some high end hotel Victor could give two shits about let the kids take his car as he stomped his way inside to the bar to meet Onyx. Seeing the tall lean man in black designer jeans, black and white long sleeve shirt with the sleeve covering part of his upper hands which were ghostly pale with black clean finger nails. Silver skull chain dangled from each side of his pants. Slick black leather rich dress shoes, black vest that was open over the shirt. His face was like darkly angelic with eyes of a snake that could seduce anyone with the shade of pumpkin bright orange. Hair was black as death with several strains falling around his face with the rest pushed back without grease.

The man turned as his orange eyes seemed to glow as he grinned showing a set of small fangs.

"Victor good of you to show," the man leaned against the bar with smooth Romanian accent.

"What did you get Onyx?" Victor growled as Onyx grinned more as he pulled a black envelope from a black messenger bag handed it Victor who took.

"Your girl picked a real prick; before they even met Aaron had a serious temper and drinking problem. Even with his friends he was nasty guy when he was angry; medical records who he is a 'Manic bipolar' mixed with a lovely cocktail of extreme 'Relationship Intrusive thoughts'. Also passed relationships from other parents reported complaints that he is 'dangerous, aggressive, rash, and compulsive'. In jail he was obsessed with Emily Grey as he always talked about her and anyone talk shit about her he would beat up to be sent to the hospital wing," Onyx explained as he went to finished off his bourbon.

"Anything else?" Victor took the drink as he finished it while Onyx stared blankly at the feral.

"Since he has been out, I've got camera pictures of him in Las Angeles at some clubs not far from here. Some of bartenders say he keeps staring at a picture which I guess is your girl and talking with some shady folks. Probably drugs or something," Onyx replied as he placed his bag strap over his right shoulder.

"I see," Victor looked through pictures then placing them back in the black envelope.

"That's all I got as well as what I sent to your computer. These I just came back from the printer, anything else you need from me?" Onyx asked as he placed his bag strap over his shoulder.

"No this is fine, I've sent the money to ya account and I'll call you if anything else," Victor spoke as he turned and left.

After my bath then going to spa for a massage which was bliss on its own, my nails done along with my feet, and the beauty spa to get ready for the party with June and the others. I seriously wanted to have a good time and drink so much to actually feel a buzz and to loosen up. Once my hair was curled and styled because I paid a hell of money to look as hot as my sister. Once back in my room I dressed in a dress I saw in store window as my original dress was cute but seeing the dress in the store window I needed to snatch it up. The dress I put on was a Prussian blue/green one shoulder strap, mesh and lace diagonally down the body; with a bright blue/green lining that shows through the mesh in a gorgeous way. Couldn't wear a bra in this tight little sexy dress, though I don't have to worry about my small perky breast won't sag with my healing factor and they are stuck tight in this dress as they barely move if I walk but if I jump. Oh yeah they bunch. Though I did make sure to wear black lace panties to make sure no one see's my privates; I can live without a bra for a short period of time but not underwear. On my feet were Charlotte Olympia Emilia suede and satin five in ankle platform heels. Smokey eyeshadow with a dark tint of dark teal on the eyelid with red ombre lipstick with the dark corners of my mouth a dark shade than the middle being a bit bright.

Around my neck is a four chain silver and gold chain link necklace that was cheap at the gift store but I really liked. Flea markets and small stores are my favorite because of all the old dresses and jewelry I can find at a reasonably price are sometimes better looking that super expensive jewelry. I may make a good bit of money from modeling and my art but I'm still a bit cheap. There are so many things you can find a flea markets, small thrift stores and even Good Will. Even if I buy nice somewhat expensive dresses but I don't buy much except for big events that I don't really go too many except for a few fundraisers I support.

Back to the story, I checked my phone as it was time for me to head down to the lobby to meet June and the others. Grabbing my black clutch I headed to the lobby until I stopped at the elevator before I pressed the button.

Victor.

Last few times we have met in the elevator or near one yesterday. My body shivered warm to cold. Ice cold. The way he lashed out was much like Aaron when he got angry to throw and destroy things before he would strike me. Victor was dangerous on so many levels, so much more than Aaron but Victor with my time with him I never really felt scared until this morning. The Beast that Victor is may be an animal in bed which is extremely exciting (truly it is) but whenever he is around. He has been… gentle. Sweet and kind. Cocky which is his charm but again sweet.

Shaking my head I pushed the thoughts away, I pressed the elevator button as I seriously need a drink. Maybe a good lap dance from a stripper from the strip club I'm going with June then another club to dance until my feet feel like they bleed in pain. Seriously wish I could get drunk. Stepping into the elevator letting it take me to the lobby. Doors open as I walked out with my head held high as I could feel the men staring which felt nice. Seeing June who was talking with her one of the other bridesmaids she saw me and waved. I did the same as I walked over to her until someone grabbed my arm.

I spun and there he was.

Victor.

I glared as I pulled my arm out of his large hand, "The hell you want?"

He looked me up and down as his gaze burned as my skin felt hot then at me, "Where are ya going?"

"Out." I turned to walk away but he pulled me back. "Let go asshole!"

"Don't go out, it's not safe," he growled. I pulled my arm but his grip tightened.

"Like it's safe with you, no thanks. After this morning, I don't want to be anywhere near you!" I pulled hard and moved back from him. "You know Victor I was really starting to like you." He seemed taken back by that. "Thought you were different from the way you were treating me and believe me the sex was beyond amazing but you are Aaron."

He growled as he stepped forward sizing me up as he stepped real close to me, "I am not that punk wannabe." Gritted his teeth while hissing.

Ugh, I wiped the side of my cheek. "Say it don't spray it and yes you are. I like the animal that you are but I'm not going to be someone's trophy. I worked hard to get where I am now and I will not be bossed around like I am someone on a leash. I have been abused, kept in a cage in a relationship where I wasn't able to enjoy what I do now! And you are not going to take that away from me! Screw your Mate shit and go die!"

I spit in his face as I turned and speed walk to June who saw me looking very upset.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fucking dandy, let's go. I need a damn strong drink," I replied as I didn't turn around.

"Okay," she seemed unsure but I gave her a look and she shrugged and I followed her with the others to the limo.

Everyone giggling and laughing as they were excited for tonight. I reached for the wine bottle in the car and poured myself a large amount then passed it on when June's sisters asked for it. I took a breath and downed the whole glass. Ugh, hate wine. Need whiskey. Lots and lots of whiskey. Tequila, rum and vodka too. Time pass as we went to a restaurant to eat, Italian June's favorite. After eating we hit the male strip club called Savage. Classy building but we went inside and I'm at least glad it doesn't stink. Smells like incense of earthy smell with a hint of cinnamon.

Anyway we got our drinks and soon the show began. I sat and watched the men do their routine, got all the girls excited, throwing money, and so on. I sat in the back in the shadows watching. Large muscular men glossed up with oil in their tear away costumes. Men were extremely on the scale of extreme hotness and would make any woman wet their panties with desire. Me; nothing. I was colder than Elsa's winter storm in Frozen. No tinge of some desire, feeling hot as if watching some hot porn star dancing his with his goods almost hanging out in that shit of a G string thong. Nothing. Maybe I'm still pissed about Victor I seriously don't know, but I do know this. These guys got nothing on their bodies because Victor may have hair but damn it's so hot! Screw bare skin, I just figured that I like hairy men.

A lot. A lot.

A grin spread across my face thinking that.

Shaking my head lightly I pushed my thoughts aside as I got up and went over to try and join the fun. Time passed as it was thirty minutes pass twelve as we all headed to a club called Sugar Pussy.

Wow. Really.

Anyway, inside the club the music was blaring with the bass pumping hard as many people were dancing under the colorful moving lights. I've loosen up a great deal after six whiskey and three shots of some drink June made me drink something that taste like Waffle House syrup mixed with orange juice. Good but I had to wash it back with Malibu Rum. I know it's not hard liquid but shit it is good. I grabbed another drink as downed it back and went giggling with the girls to the dance floor. The music was loud as I moved with the beat as my hips swayed, arms up to down, and just feeling erotically hot. The Thrum of the bass ripple through my soul up into the air, not caring how I looked sexy, or was moving in all the right moves, I just wanted to dance.

I could feel the drink loosen me up more as I closed my eyes, lost it in the sweet pumping sound that surrounded me. Bright lights moving under the thin membrane of my eye lids I could feel. Even if I opened I couldn't see June or my friends but they were probably close as I knew they wouldn't leave without me, so I continued on dancing. Oh as I moved I felt someone move up behind me, moving in rhythm with me. Feeling a hand glide up around my hip, light gripping me to hold me close against his frame. Oh his hands moved across my body that made me moan though deaf from the music. Oh I felt like I was in hot erotic romance book that I read as this dance with whomever I was with like a dream.

I felt his hand move to my neck, moving my hair as his hot breath was against my ear, "You're still a hell of a dancer, my Red Rose."

I stopped as I went ice shattering cold.

No, it can't be.

My body started to shake as I turned around as my eyes widened in fear. Aaron was looking down at me with a dark smirk while everyone else was dancing while we were standing still. He still had his tattoos but his pitch black hair was longer with it pushed back with a few strands falling forward. Light small beard growing around his jaw line, his eyes cold hazel green that burn through my soul and he was bigger than his lithe frame as I could see he had grown in muscle.

"A- Aaron," I stuttered out as I took a step back scared to death.

He titled his head to the side looking all cocky as he took a step towards me, "Now now, did you miss me Rose? I have."

Fear gripped me hard than noose around my neck. I turned and pushed people away as I tried to run through the crowd. 

No no no! Not him!

I pushed through as my heart was ringing hard in my ears as it pounded against my chest. I didn't know where I was running but I had to get away! Away from Aaron!

I pushed through the back door as I came into an ally way as I guess I was running so I hard I stopped hard against wall.

When I turned around as I tried to find a way out until I turned around –

**WHACK**!

Aaron titled his head to the side as he stared down at his beautiful Red Rose. Crouching down as he used the gun that was in his hand that he used to knock out his beloved with, to move a strand of hair from her face. Three years in that damn prison with only a few photographs he could find in magazine just to see his lovely Rose. Hearing a car tire screech as Aaron stood up to see a black car pull up from the other side away from the popular busy street. Two big men came out of the car and over to Aaron.

"Tie her up and put her in the back," Aaron spoke as his voice was harder than ice as he glared at his girl before kicking her in the gut.

The other two guys flinched as they watched until Aaron went to the car letting the do their jobs. Once Emily was tied up and thrown in the back as they drove off leaving on one of Emily's heel in the ally way.

**Thanks for reading and see you again in the next chapter!**


	9. 5 Months Ago Part 8

**Hello all so sorry for the delay, I don't know why but my Microsoft word wouldn't open for some odd reason so I had to use my sisters and re-write the chapter and I hope this is good for you all. I love you all and I hope you are ready for this.**

Victor sat in the far in corner of a bar still mildly pissed with his mate but also with himself as his claws drummed lightly on the table top. Victor knew he shouldn't have lashed out but it was all he could. She was his and that she laughed about them being mates seriously irritated him. She wasn't strong he knew that, hell Emily even told him yet she was still able to knock him back. Giving Victor an idea that her power only really becomes powerful with rage. Growling to himself lowly as he could train her but again from dinner from what his mate told him; she didn't want to be powerful. Not like her sister.

Downing back the amber liquor as the Animal that he was remembered Jean and her so called power. Yes she was indeed a powerful person on the Mutant Level above five yet Victor knew she was just as manipulative as any other villain or politician. Beauty plus brains yet his idiot runt of a brother followed that tail like a fucking pussy whipped of trying to make the Phoenix fall in love with him when he himself has a mate.

The Rouge as he remembered is what she called herself. Bright young girl and his brother was just as dumb if he didn't soon realized that if he didn't move fast she would be taken.

Vrrrrr! Vrrrrr! Vrrrrrr!

Glancing down to his cell as it was his mate's number, he picked it up placing the cell to his ear.

"What is- "

"Victor!" Victor's body stiffen. It wasn't his mate but that other woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"Victor oh my gawd it's Emily!"

You ever fell that fear that shuts your throat close and stomach tighten. Yeah, Victor never felt that until now.

Sitting up straight as he was deathly alert.

"What's wrong?" he voice stern and cold.

Victor can hear in the background Emily's manager breathing heavy with worry.

"She's gone Victor! I can't find her and when I went to the ally way her purse and one of her heels were on the ground! I can't find her! Oh gawd what if Aaron got her? Victor I don't know what to do! I shouldn't have took her with me," from the cracking of June's voice she was starting to cry.

Fuck! Getting out of the booth while leaving cash on the table Victor stomped out of the bar to his car.

"Where are you?" Victor growled as he started his car.

"I'm at Sugar Pussy Club on Lantern Drive near the Vale, what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't call the cops I will be there." Hanging out Victor peeled out onto the road.

'Stupid fuck woman!" Victor thought as he knew he should have followed his mate.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Under ten minutes as Victor pulled into the lot near the club as he could clearly see Emily's manager pacing with a few women around her.

When she saw him she rushed over as Victor glared at her, "Where?"

June froze from the harsh tone that Victor used as she pointed to the ally before giving Victor Emily's phone and purse.

"These were hers as I found them in the back ally," she sniffled as she was shaking.

Victor took the stuff and quickly moved to the back ally. Immediately he smelled his mate as her fear was still strong in the air. He also caught the scent of three other men along with a car. Growling low as he sniffed the air as one scent stood out. Two of the others were of fear this was a scent of rage: Aaron.

Hearing step he turned to see June with her arms wrapped around her frame.

"The bar own just gave me this," June pulled out a small page with an image printed from behind her.

Victor took it as he growled deep; it was Aaron.

Growling more Victor roared as he punched the brick wall leaning a gaping hole.

"Get her back," Victor eyed the manager who was starting to smell of anger beginning to rise. "I can see you care but bring her back to me."

Standing up straight as Victor eyed her as he asked curiously, "Why do you care so much about her?" 

"Because she is family to me and I love her," June replied. "Bring her back to me in one piece."

June turned around walking out of the ally.

The Animal looked down at the picture of a black and white photo of Aaron who was walking into the club. Crumbling the picture in his hand Victor pulled out his phone.

"Yes?"

"Onyx I need to pull up the places that bastard Aaron has been too," Victor demanded as he walked back to his car.

"He has her?" Onyx questioned.

"Yes and I need the places now!"

"Okay hold on just a second," Victor pulled open his car door and slipped in slamming the door closed while revving the engine.

"Now Onyx," the animal hissed.

"The Cinema Strip, Cloud Nine, Valerious and Treasure Cove but the one with him talking to the men are at the Valerious. Sending coordinates now, call with anything else."

Pressing his foot on the gas as he headed to the strip club. Victor knew the club well as it was owned by the Russian mafia whom he has done several special jobs for. The leader of the club was Andrei Valerious, elder man of fifty with three sons whom the youngest runs the club while other run the drug and gun trade in the Black Market. Andrei knows not to cross Victor as many of his followers know of whom Der Schlächter and how dangerous he can be. If Andrei was helping Aaron he was seriously going to rip out that man's heart along with Aarons.

Pulling up to the club as Victor got out while straightening the black suit he was in as he could hear the music bass pound from outside. The Valerious was a high end strip club that brought in Russian women to do their awful bidding and to work for them or be sent back. Walking to the club as he was let in as he stepped through the velvet curtain to see the glamorous setting of the club. High class stages with topless women dancing with ugly, horny men watching and throwing money at the women while drinking. Yet the club smelled of cigar and cigarette smoke yet the scent of incense kept the smell of sweat and liquor away to draw in more crowds of men. Several booths lined the back wall with on special booth with two body guards standing at front with Victor's keen eyesight he saw Andrei's youngest son Nikolai with several women lovely on him with drinking wine and laughing. Slick black greasy hair filled with gel, lean frame, and goatee on his chin and in a fine suit that was navy blue. As handsome as the man was Victor doubt he be a problem if he didn't comply.

Victor had to force himself to not roll his eyes at the idiot as he watched the man. Moving through the crowd as the Beast walked up to where Nikolai was as his guards stopped him.

"Viktor! Hey let him through!" Victor gave a smug look at the guards as he moved to sit across from the Nikolai as he let his women leave and pull the curtains closed. "Viktor so good to see you, what can I do for you?"

Victor pulled out his phone as he went to a picture of Aaron and handed it to Nicolai, "I'm looking for this man Nikolai. Where is he?" Victor growled lowly.

Nikolai took the phone looked at then shook his head, "Sorry Vik but I don't know him."

Victor lunged at Nikolai grabbing his neck and squeezing tightly as Victor growled. Nikolai began to choke as he tried to loosen the Beast hand around his throat.

"Listen here punk, I am in no mood for you taking up my time now tell me where he is?" Victor tightened his hand.

"I-ack he can- can't," Victor growled as he threw Nikolai back onto the couch as the animal stood tall and looming with rage. Nikolai rubbed his throat while coughing, "Ugh damn punk made a deal with pa and is at the warehouse."

Victor snarled as he was about to slash his claws at Nikolai who suddenly put his hands up all scared, "Alright! There at the warehouse at the north side dock!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **EMILY POV** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up, Rose."

Cold water spilled over my head and down my body as my eyes flew open as I gasped for air. I groaned hard as my ribs hurt so much then feeling constricted I looked down to see my hands tied behind a rusty chair. Looking ahead of me I froze, my body ran colder than the water as Aaron sat in another chair with the back turned to me and his arms rested on the back end. He wore his dark worn out jeans with his black leather belt with his skull chain dangling on his left hip with his biker books and wore a clean black button up shirt that was open showing the dark grey muscle shirt underneath. Hair was now long slick with it being held by a ponytail, his frame was larger than his old lean slender frame especial his arms were bigger with his tattoo sleeves. My body started to shiver as his cold heartless cat green eyes stared at me.

"Aaron," I mumbled though I'm still shocked I was able to say anything.

He grinned which really made me want to puke.

"Well my Rose."

"I'm not your Rose," I hissed as my anger grew when he called me that.

Aaron's frowned as he swiftly moved before I can blink as Aaron slapped me hard across the face.

"AH!" I cried out as I fell to the floor of the hard concrete as my face stung as tears formed in my eyes from the pain. I could taste a little bit of blood in my mouth that I swallowed then felt as Aaron picked me up in the chair setting me back on all four legs as he hands gripped tightly on my upper arms as he stared intently at me before looking as if he was sorry.

"Sorry baby," I spit at him as my blood hit him in the eye.

"I'm not yours anymore Aaron," I glared hard at him as he got my spit out of his eyes.

He pulled away while standing as he looked at his head while beginning to chuckle darkly as I knew what was going to happen.

I stared at him as I was not going to beg anymore, "I will never be yours Aaron, and I wish I never met you."

"But you're fucking that freak."

I was stunned, "You know about Victor?"

"HA!" Aaron threw his head back in a mock laugh as he walked over to a car I completely forgot to see as I was in some warehouse with a bunch of crates. Wow how blind I am but only to focus on Aaron when he threw photos at me. I flinched my head away as a few hit me before looking down to see pictures of me and Victor and even in the elevator making out.

Oh I feel sick again.

"Y- you were following me?" I looked at him horrified. "How?"

He chuckled as he began to pace around me as he picked up a photo and smashed against my face then let go as I looked down to see Victor in the elevator cradling me with all my bags while I was passed out. The Beast looked deeply worried.

Aaron got real close while bent down on his knee's as he looked pissed in his calm demeanor but his eyes were a green fire blazing bright from hell. His wicked Cheshire grin was the devils as my body paled and shook in fear from that look.

"I'm going to tell you a something Rose," I watched him as I couldn't move. I don't know why but I just couldn't move. "I've been watching you for the past three years."

The air that was now in my lung was no longer breathable. What?

Aaron moved away as he walked around before looking back at me, "Let's tell a story."

Crap.

Aaron began to moves his hands about like some kind of distraction, "Once upon a time there was a man whom was deeply in love with a woman whose hair was darker than any red rose in the world. But the Rose had a mighty Thorn that pushed the loving man away."

"You hit me!" I snapped then flinched away as Aaron rushed forward getting really close to my face as I could smell his cigarette breath. Ugh.

"You were flaunting around for other men to see in those magazines!"

"I WASN'T FUCKING NAKED!"

WACK!

I fell down onto the stone floor after Aaron had punched me hard in the jaw as the top part of the chair came loose as my hands were still tired behind me but not by the chair anymore. AH fuck that hurts but no I am not going to wimp out like this. I glared up at him as he shoot his fist.

"You were a horrible love," I spat while trying to sit up as he looked at me like I was dead but I don't care anymore. "After the first time you hit me at the bar where you were drunk drumming away I knew you were a piece of shit."

"That was an accident!" He pointed at me.

"Bullshit! You were fucking jealous that I looked good and other men were looking at me; you were too drunk half the time to even notice half the time! After the second time I realized you were nothing but a drunk but you kept hitting me it made me unable to leave! You terrified me!"

WHAM!

"SHUT UP!"

I coughed up blood as he kicked me in the gut then again as he kicked me again. Once I was able to look back up at him, "Shut up? No," I coughed and wheezed again as I sat up. "I will never shut up as I found someone else who is better than you."

Oh his eyes flared but I don't care.

"Yeah him, Victor. He may be a freak, an animal but sex with him is so much better than your short shit inked dick."

That did it. With his short fuse Aaron began to beat me and I kept my mouth shut. I would not let him hear me scream as the beating went on for I don't know how long until I could barely see or move. The taste of blood was rich in my mouth and my body screaming to the bottomless pit of hell and high heaven. I cried but I will not scream.

I guess you can call it time I have no fucking idea but I think I hear gun shots.

"What now?" I heard Aaron though the tunnel hearing and vision I have right now. "Hey what they hell is going on?" 

BAM!

I managed to look up as the door of the warehouse fall onto the floor and I couldn't help but laugh and groan in pain.

**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!  
**  
"Fucking freak!"

"AHHH!" Aaron grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up as I felt the cold steel of a gun pressed to my temple.

I stared at Victor who was covered in blood as his hands were dripped in it all the way up to his wrist. His suit jacket was gone as his black button up sleeves were rolled up passed his elbows and his eyes were coal black.

"**You piece of shit**," Victor or the Beast spoke as I saw him advance but stopped as Aaron pulled on my hair.

"Stay the fuck back freak or I blow her head off!" Aaron yelled and fuck did my ears hurt.

Aaron pulled made me look at him, "Tell the freak to leave and never come back. You are mine, now **TELL HIM**!** TELL HIM ROSE!**"

I stared at Aaron then Victor before turning back to Aaron as I pressed my forehead to the gun as tears fell from my face. I stared back up Aaron and smiled.

"Victor, always Victor."

Aaron's eyes flared while I turned to Victor and smiled, "Thank you."

**BANG!**

**See you next chapter! Love you all!**


End file.
